Consumed by Darkness
by Unuscione
Summary: What if Minato isn't as good as everyone thought and was a mad man who demanded to be loved and cheered by his village how far would he go to have that. Dark Naruto, small harem.
1. A Hero's Betrayel

**Authors note**

_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or properties_

1. This story is going to have many mature themes please be warned.

2. This fic will have a small harem at this point I won't put a list out on who will be in it.

3. This is my first story in a long time if you see any mistakes please review, if you have any constructive criticism please review, or if you just enjoy the story please review and tell me what you enjoyed about it. ^^

4. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story as well.

5. In this story Kushina wasn't the previous host of the Kyuubi.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: A HERO'S BETRAYEL

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi a man who's seen more horrors in his life then any single human should ever have to see finds himself looking at what may be the most disgusting thing he has ever seen. Before him is the man who he thought would become the greatest hokage to ever lead the leaf village.

"Minato what do you mean that Naruto is no longer your son?" Sarutobi said as he glared at Minato almost ready to strike the man now. "Explain further Minato or I will kill you."

Minato looking back at his mentor gave a soft smile as he held two children in his hand. "As a said Sarutobi I'm going to seal the Kyuubi into my children, my daughter will hold the power of the Kyuubi and my former son will hold the Kyuubi itself."

Sarutobi grabbed the mans shoulder before turning him around so he could see Minato's face for himself. "Why do you act like he's not your son Yodaime, you know yourself that even if you disown him your wife Kushina would never abandon Naruto" Sarutobi said now refusing to use this mans name any longer.

"Sarutobi this boy Naruto will be a hero, he will be hated by the villagers, he will be called the Kyuubi itself but that's perfect don't you see! Now everyone will have a common enemy, it will be this boy the village will come together like never before and this boy I hold will be the glue that holds it together!" Minato gave out a chuckle that even Orochimaru himself would shiver after hearing.

"and what of Kushina?" Sarutobi asked trying to hold himself from puking after hearing the 4th hokages reasoning. "You are right Kushina wouldn't see the bigger picture but she won't be an issue, because she won't even remember that she has a son."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What did you do Minato?

"I did what had to be done Sarutobi."

**Flashback**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kushina yelled as she laid on the hospital bed.

"Kuhina please continue to push your almost there!"

Kushina keep yelling she almost gave out hope until she heard a child's cry. "You did it Kushina! Now just one more to go." The nurse said as she handed the new born child to the other nurse.

Minutes that seemed like hours for Kushina passed until she heard once more the cries of a new born baby, she gave out a soft sigh before she laid her head back onto the pillow.

"Can I see them?" Kushina asked almost breathless

"Of course Kushina" The nurse held the two babies as she handed them to Kushina who couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her two children.

Her son Naruto had blond hair, her daughter seemed to have inherited her red hair.

"Naruto and Ayame Namikaze your both so beautiful, nurse may I ask which one was born first?" The nurse gave a soft smile. "Your son Naruto was the first to be born Kushina-sama."

At that moment a loud bang was heard in the village it was like nothing Kushina has ever heard, she tried to get up to see what was happening but the nurses pushed her back onto the bed. "Kushina you can't move not yet let me go a see whats happening." the nurse gave another soft smile to Kushina as the new mother held her two children closer to herself.

Ten minutes passed and the nurse hadn't come back Kushina was about to get up when she saw a yellow flash in the corner of her eyes. "Minato where have you been?" Minato glared at Kushina before giving a grim sigh. "Kushina the Kyuubi is attacking Konoha."

Kushina gasped trying to sit up again when Minato came over to her. "Please don't move Kushina, you need to rest let me take care of this." Minato looked down at the two babies. "Naruto and Ayame they are beautiful Kushina you did amazing, thank you." Kushina was taken aback how Minato said that it was so cold like he didn't care for the children themselves.

Before the could think any further Minato grabbed a seal from his pocket and placed it over her forehead. "Minato-kun what are you doing?" Minato gave a sadistic grin. "Sorry Kushina this will be the last time you'll ever see that boy as your son." He then activated the seal and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

**Flashback End**

"Minato you bastard you sealed off Kushina's memory of her son, what kind of monster are you!" Sarutobi entered his fighting stance he was ready to fight.

"Tsk tsk Sarutobi you shouldn't try and fight or did you forget I hold two children in my hand, you wouldn't want to risk hurting them would you?" Minato grinned as Sarutobi released his fighting stance. "Your truly are evil Minato."

Minato then raised his hand as clouds of smoke appeared beside him and revealed five shinobi, Sarutobi glared at them before noticing there uniforms. "Root but how? I disbanded them myself!" Sarutobi yelled

"You did Sarutobi but I found use in them and reinstated the program." Minato then handed Ayame to one of the ninja before he looked over toward the former hokage once more. "Now do me a favor Sarutobi." Minato then disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared before the former hokage. "And die for me. RASENGAN!" Minato then connected his most famous move into the gut of his former mentor.

"Grab him and bring my daughter with you." Once the ninja's grabbed Sarutobi them and Minato shunshined down to the Kyuubi.

Minato with the root ninjas stood before the Kyuubi itself. "Now then beast your about to make me the greatest and most beloved hokage of all time."

The great beat turned to look at Minato and charged up it's great buijuu bomb."

Minato clapped his hands together "**Shiki Fūjin**!" He yelled as he clapped his hands together, behind him a dark portal began to open as the shinigami appeared behind him.

Minato looked up and smiled. "Shinigami I ask that you seal the power of this beast into the girl and the spirit of it into the boy, I offer up the life of this old man as your sacrifice." Minato said as a grin came across his face as he watched the root ninjas lay Sarutobi before the Shinigami.

"It will be done." The shinigami raised it's sword up and stabbed the former hokage taking his life, he then turned to the Kyuubi stopping it's great bijuu bomb and taking it's power from it sealing it into the young girl and then it's spirits into the young boy.

Minato watched to make sure everything was done correctly before he headed to the hokage monument.

The hokage looked down as ninjas and villagers looked up to him most of them cheering the hokage for killing the demon.

"Everyone the demon is gone now!" Minato heard a roar from the crowd as they cheered and blessed the name of there hokage there greatest hokage. "I am sad to say that my mentor Sarutobi has been killed by the beast before we could kill it." Minato gave a moment of silence for his mentor the crowd seemed to have quieted down a little from hearing the sad news. "We must remember though with every great loss there is a equal amount of gain, this day my first child was born I would like to introduce to you my only child Ayame Namikaze!" Minato held the child out for all to see as the cheers rained down once more, minutes passed as Minato's named was chanted throughout the village.

Once the crowed calmed down Minato turned to his root ninja. "Make sure that Danzo tells the council of Naruto I need to make sure the village knows that he is the Kyuubi, he must be hated by everyone!"


	2. A New Hope

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

fuertespedos10 – No I still think it is but the important thing is, does Naruto even care :)

ncpfan – I've had many directions I wanna go with Kushina, shes the one character who I always end up rethinking her role in the story but I believe I've got a good idea on how she will be used in the future.

Tens-Zangetsu102- thx for the review I don't think they'll be any stops in this fic in the near future.

Krish11762- thx for the review ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 2: New Found Hope.

* * *

6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running down the street, not because he was playing with his friends, not because he had somewhere he had to be, no he was running because today was demon hunting season, actually everyday was demon hunting day for the village of konoha.

Naruto knew how this would end he would be left in a pile of his own blood on the verge of death once more. It wasn't long before a kunai was lodged into the back of the 'demon' as the young boy tried to run still he didn't make it far before five more kunai was lodged into his body the young boy fell to one knee and he tried to pull out the kunai from his back.

You the young boy could escape the crowd but every time he was getting away an unseen ninja would always hit him with a kunai and jutsu anything so slow him down so the villagers could catch up to the 'demon'.

"Die demon!"

"Go back to hell!"

"Time for me to finally get revenge for my daughter!"

The villagers continued to yell as they started to kick the young Uzumaki as each one took there turn. One man grabbed the Uzumaki by his hand putting it up against the fence before he grabbed his knife and plunged it into the young boys hand and the wall. Now that the Naruto was being held up by the knife each villager took shots at him, man,woman even some children were told it was ok and stab him.

"Come on demon scream for us!"

"Can demons not speak, do they not feel pain!"

"Konoha lets show everyone what we do to demons!"

The crowd continued to yell nonsense as the beating lasted for hours. Naruto stayed silent throughout the beating he refused to scream for them to give them any more satisfaction of his pain, he tried crying before he tried begging before he was dumb he understood that nothing he did would stop them.

After hours the crowd finally dispersed. _'looks like they have to get to the bar before it closes'_ Naruto though. He knew the villagers attacked him not only because he was a demon to them but they could spend every night after a beating at a bar celebrating as if they did something worth celebrating.

Naruto finally let out a cry of pain as he weakly grabbed his hand that was held up by the knife he tried to pull it out but he didn't have the strength to do so, he gave out a soft sob. Naruto now grabbed his wrist and pulled down letting the blade go upward through his hand. "AHHHH!" Naruto hit the ground as his hand started to spew out countless amounts of blood.

It wasn't long before Naruto fell face first on the ground and the pool of blood started to surround his body, it didn't take long for the young Uzumaki to lose consciousness.

* * *

Uzumaki awoken in what he could only tell was a sewer, it smelled awful and it looked like hell, again looked like hell but Naruto knew what true hell was. "Where am I?" Naruto thought out loud before he heard a loud growl behind him.

Naruto turned to see what he was and to his surprised he saw a fox with nine-tails that would tower any building in Konoha. The fox was being held behind a gate that was locked by a seal.

"**So you've finally come boy!" **The fox bellowed, the sound of the foxes voice could be heard echoing throughout the room as if demanding respect.

"So I take it your the Kyuubi." The young boy asked as the fox gave a curious look.

"**Oh I expected me to have to explain everything to you, at least your perspective boy." **

"It just all makes sense now, if this is real and your really apart of me I can see why the villagers think I'm a demon if they know about you, I'm not dumb Kyuubi I never believed that I was hated because I was a orphan or they needed someone to beat I've seen other kids other orphans none treated this way I knew there had to be something deeper to all this."

To say the Kyuubi was impressed by this boy's reasoning was an understatement, he never expected a child this young to be able to put all that together and so quickly.

"**Well then Naruto, it seems like your smarter than I thought, if I could I would allow you to kill these villagers and that hokage of yours but it seems I have very little power give, it seems your hokage gave her most of it"**

Naruto eyes widened his eyes, could Kyuubi finally fill in all the holes all the unanswered questions he had about that day. "Kyuubi I know of my twin, her name is Ayame Namazaki it doesn't take a genius to see that we have some kind of connection, she had whisker marks and so do I, although hers are more defined but we have more then that in common she was also born the same day I was. Now Kyuubi I beg you to tell me what happened that day please." Naruto then bowed his head trying everything he could.

"**I don't know much about that day all I can remember is being summoned into the middle of Konoha, I was in a rage so many things were just a blur to me, the only things I know for sure is your hokage sealed me into you and my power into your sister, I also saw that he sacrificed a old man to the shinigami."**

_'an old man, that had to be the Sarutobi the third hokage." _Naruto moved closer and closer to the cage now feeling much safer as his talk with Kyuubi continued. The fox continued to glare at him and Naruto could almost see regret in the foxes eyes though it was only for a second and it could have been his imagination.

"**Kit, I can't do much for you right now but this one time I'll allow you to vent and give you a shoulder to cry on."** Kyuubi's voice was much lower then before, the voice didn't echo around the chamber nor did it demand respect.

"No thanks, don't want it don't need it."

"**Hmm?"**

"What I was given a shit hand in life, not the only one it's happened to and not the last one it will happen to."

"**So you accept your fate?"**

"Oh acceptance and revenge are two entirely different thinks Kyuubi." For the first time Naruto gave a smirk one that was much to evil for a child of his age.

"Hey Kyuubi do you know a way to get your full power back?"

Kyuubi gave a questioning look at Naruto. **"I've never heard of a tailed beast being split into two but if I were to come into contact with my power I'm positive I could get some of it back."**

"Oooh that's perfect, now Kyuubi now I ask for your help I wanna make a deal with you, I'll get you all your power back and the head of the Yodaime if you help me on my way there." Naruto gave out a chuckle he finally might have something to finally give him a edge in his dream, that dream was to destroy Konoha.

* * *

Kyuubi grinned at Naruto. **"You have yourself a deal kit."**

Naruto finally regained consciousness inside of the a dark alley most likely thrown there. His wounds have recovered as though nothing happened. _"I suppose I have Kyuubi to thank for this." **"That's right kit." **_Naruto jumped a little not expecting to hear the Kyuubi voice. _'so we have a mental link?' **'seems that way kit.' **_Naruto was going to continue to question and figure out what all they could do, that was before he heard a loud commotion near the village square.

"Get out of here snake whore."

"Go back to that snake and leave this village we don't need someone like you around here."

A young woman who couldn't even be the age of 20 was getting much of the same treatment he was but the young woman was smiling as she started to whistle as the angry words continued to rain down on her, seemingly not phasing her at all.

_'Kyuubi, I think I may have found our first ally."_

"_**Maybe so kit."**_

Naruto knew that this woman had to be hated for something she couldn't control he could see a lot of him in her even though the words didn't seem to phase her he knew that he could see the hate in her eyes he would find some way to get her to trust him he would make this woman his first ally she would be the first step to destroying Konoha!

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Naruto has spent the last few weeks following the ninja known as Anko Mitarashi, she was the former student of the snake sanin Orochimaru, her current rank was chunin, her age was 14 she had been reinstated as a ninja 2 years ago from that moment on she was hated by the villagers.

_'it's amazing what kinda info you can get about someone, i suppose when everyone in the village hates you they are willing to spill all the dirty details of your life'_ Naruto thought while Kyuubi grunted in agreement in his mind. It was kinda amazing how all Naruto had to do was listen to the gossip of when Anko was around to hear all about her life.

'_Kyuubi you sure you can hold up your end of the bargin, this will probably be the only chance we have to gain her trust.' _Naruto asked the great demon in his gut. _**'Kit just get **_**_her alone and away from the eyes of this village and I will hold my end of the_ bargain.'** It had taken 2 long weeks of planning two long weeks of being beaten by the villagers but today it would all change he would make sure that Anko joined him and he would complete the first step of his journey to destroy Konoha.

* * *

**Moments later **

Naruto entered the forest of death. this was Anko's hideout and by all rights her home, anyone in the village knew not to enter this forest because if the forest itself didn't kill you then Anko would.

_'Now to find her.'  
_

**_'Careful kit, remember your no stronger then any other kid your age don't be reckless.'_**

_'I know'_

Naruto moved throughout the forest making sure that he didn't make any unneeded noise, well it was better to say he tried and failed not to make any noise cause moments later he heard a loud growl behind him, he turned around to see and fully grown bear behind him, the bear raised onto it's hind legs and gave another loud growl before falling back down to all fours.

_**'RUN KIT!'**_Kyuubi yelled at Naruto, the young 6 year old that was frozen in fear now took off deeper into the forest being chased by the bear.

The bear swiped at Naruto mutiple times sometimes it would even scrap him it was gaining ground and Naruto knew this he couldn;t outrun the beat for much longer even with his stamina he was still a 6 year old child. _'shit..shit...SHIT!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

What Naruto didn't know is he wasn't alone the person he was trying to find had been watching the whole time. Anko was watching the young boy run for his life the chase had been going on for ten minutes the bear had almost killed the boy multiple times. _'maybe I should help me.' _Anko gave it a thought before smiling and grabbing a kunai. _'Don't wanna get my hands dirty this should make the chase more fun.' _Anko took the kunai and thew it into a tree inches from Naruto.

Naruto was about to fall over when he head a whistling sound by his ear, he looked beside him to see a Kunai now stuck in the tree beside him_. _Naruto then saw the young Kunoichi watching him from a tree. **_'GRAB THAT WEAPON_**_**KIT'** _The Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

The exhausted boy grabbed the kunai, his hand began to shake uncontrollably as he watched the bear continue to run at him closer and closer. _'i've never used one of these I don't know how to throw this I Can't..' **'KIT PROVE THAT YOUR DREAM ISN'T JUST THAT THIS IS YOUR FIRST TEST NOW PROVE YOUR WORTH BEING MY**_** PART****NER!'** Kyuubi once more yelled and broke Naruto out of his shock the boy held the weapon tighter in his hands he raised his head and looked directly into the eyes of the charging bear. "I won't die here!" Naruto yelled before throwing the kunai and directly hitting the bear in it's right eye, with a loud growl the bear stopped and started to thrash around until the bear stopped the chase and ran off kunai still lodged in it's eye.

Naruto gave off a sigh of relive before turning around and behind forced off his feet and held up by his throat by none other than the person he was seeking. "Hello Gaki, I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, now what the hell are you doing in my forest and why have you been following me?" The young woman let the boy fall down to the ground before straddling him and putting a kunai under his throat.

Naruto had been scared alot today, he thought his life was over multiple times but this wasn't one of those times. "Anko let's make a deal."

* * *

**Authors note**

For those wondering the Kyuubi does have some power but just enough to help heal Naruto and keep them alive.

Naruto is smarter then a lot of 6 year olds but that doesn't make him stronger he has zero ninja training and all the Kyuubi can do for him is heal his wounds.


	3. Stolen

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

Reviews

ncpfan – So on the point of Anko in this fic she's only been in Konoha for 2 years, unlike the canon storyline the third hokage is dead so she's left with Minato who could care less about her being hated so she honestly hasn't a single person to help her through her rough times, so she's a much colder and sadistic person then she is in canon.

About Naruto being more calculating I agree with you, the whole 'destroy konoha' isn't really his true dream he's still a child and things are going to come light that will change the way Naruto thinks of the village.

Tensa-Zangetsu102 – I totally agree!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Stolen

* * *

_Naruto gave off a sigh of relive before turning around and being forced off his feet and held up by his throat by none other than the person he was seeking. "Hello Gaki, I'm the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi, now what the hell are you doing in my forest and why have you been following me?" The young woman let the boy fall down to the ground before straddling him and putting a kunai under his throat._

_Naruto had been scared alot today, he thought his life was over multiple times but this wasn't one of those times. "Anko let's make a deal."_

* * *

"What kind of deal?" Anko started to push the kunai harder and harder against the young jinchuuriki throat. "You better speak before I accidentally push to hard and end your life."

"I can get rid of the cursed seal your master gave you." Anko tensed instantly her mind raced, it took her a few moments regain herself. "Don't fuck with me." It hadn't been the first time she's heard someone could remove the seal, the 'great' Yodaime had told her that he would have Jraiya look at her seal and fix it, that was 2 years ago. "That's not the first time I've heard that sorry not buying it kid."

Naruto gave a sly grin. "Well they don't have the power of the Kyuubi now do they Anko?" The young black haired kunoichi let up on the kunai she had been pushing against his throat to reveal a small cut on his neck nothing even remotely life threatening.

"So your saying you have access to the Kyuubi's power?" Anko tried to hold back her surprise at this revelation.

"That right."

"you know I could tell the Yodaime and the council about this, get myself a good promotion and maybe have those bastard villagers show me some compassion right?" Anko said giving off her own grin at the young blonde.

"Yet you would never have that seal removed." Naruto knew that getting the seal off of her was the second most important thing to Anko in this world.

"Ok gaki I'll bite, whats this deal you wanna make?" Anko stood up after saying that and started to dust off the leaves off her clothing.

Naruto himself stood up before feeling his neck, he could feel a bit of blood dripping from the small cut she had given him. "Ah man that cuts gonna sting for a few minutes." Naruto continued to rub his neck as he looked at Anko and saw her getting more and more impatient as the minutes pass. Her hand starting to move toward her kunai again. "Gaki I would speak fast."

Naruto raised his hands. "Ok ok calm down." Naruto gave a deep sigh and gave off another grin. "I just want you to train me, it will take me 2 years to fully remove the seal in that time I want you to spend everyday your not on a mission to train me."

Anko gave a slight chuckle. "I'm not dumb gaki, let me get this right you want me to train you for 2 years, THEN you'll remove the seal I can't believe I even thought you could remove this, your nothing but a child." Anko turned on her heels and started to walk away.

Naruto moved quickly and grabbed her hand, which had been a huge mistake cause he had been thrown onto his back with her on top of him again and the kunai pushed against his neck once more. "Wait, wait! I can prove to you that I can remove the seal!"

"Fine tell me how you will remove this seal." Anko was obviously becoming very impatient with the young blonde her voice becoming more and more hostel as the minutes passed them by.

"Well, you see the reason it will take 2 years is we have to do sessions, I don't have enough power to remove it in one go. The process is simple, I'll have to inject you with some of the Kyuubi's chakra in each session until it purifies the seal completely. I could show you right now." After Naruto said that it took a moment for Anko to consider the idea. "You want me to put a demons chakra in me?" Naruto locked eyes with Anko. "Is it worse then having that seal on you?" Anko gave a chuckle. "I suppose not." Anko removed herself from atop Naruto once more this time putting her hand out to help him up.

Naruto took the hand and stood up.

_'So Kyuubi how am I going to inject her with your chakra.' _

_**'Your going to gave to bite her kit.' **_Naruto instantly blushed at this, he didn't go over the details on how this would work he didn't know he had to do that.

"What's wrong Gaki?" Anko never taking her eyes off him, the blush on his face didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"I..I'm gonna need you to take off your coat and get on your knee's" Naruto's blushed intensified. "I mean so I can see the seal!" Naruto yelled a bit to loud after hearing how his words could be misinterpreted.

"Yea, you better not try and cope a feel." Anko turned around a removed her coat letting it fall to the ground beside her before pulling her hair to the side and revealing the cursed seal.

Naruto moved behind and looked down at her neck, he could feel the evil coming off the seal. Running his hands over the seal he could feel Anko pull back from his touch obviously nervous to be touched when in such a vulnerable state.

"Anko I have to bite your neck to inject the chakra, I hope that's ok." Anko felt her face heat up a bit. "Just do it already gaki!"

Naruto moved his lips closer to her neck as he bared his teeth before sinking them into her neck." Anko let out a soft moan at the penetration. Moments later she started to feel the chakra flow through her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before it was so powerful, it felt so good, so right, so pure.

As the session ended Naruto removed his fangs from Anko as he looked down a saw the mark become ever so slightly weaker then it had been before the session.

Anko could feel it, not even a second after the session she could feel the seal weaken even if it was a little, even if she could barely feel a difference it was there, that's when Anko did something very unanko like she pounced on top of the young boy and started to kiss his face all over. "Thank you! I will train you, anytime just remove this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Naruto face instantly heated up he now had a half naked woman on top of him, kissing him all over, he couldn't help but see her asset's up close causing his nose to start bleeding. "heh." Naruto gave off a goofy laugh as Anko just noticed how revealed she was. "Pervert." Anko said in a seductive tone as her face moved closer and closer to his now her lips so close to his. Naruto would of reacted to this but his vision started to blur. _'what's happening?' _Narutos eyes then shut closed as he lost consciousness.

Anko noticed the boy go unconscious under her and moved back her lips no longer close to his, she checked to see what caused the boy to lose consciousness. _'chrakra exhaustion, he must of pu_s_hed himself to hard and here I wanted to tease him a bit more.' A_nko couldn't help but give the young boy a generous smile as she looked down and placed the boy's head on her lap. "Naruto you have my trust now, please don't make me regret it." Anko asked the unconscious boy in a soft tone.

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

Naruto much like most of his life was now running for his life, not from a mob this time, no this time he was running from his sensei. Anko Mitarashi this was all of apart of her survive and don't die training.

"Come on Gaki your slowing down, you don't wanna die do you?" Anko pulled out two kunai's and threw them at the young blondes back, he easily dodged them, over the past year he had improved greatly he was able to pick up whatever training she set forth, in her opinion he was a genius though she would never tell him that.

"Slowing down? Anko-sensi I'm just bored I think it's you who's slowing down." Naruto said turning his head around to give her a cocky smirk. "Your gonna regret that gaki." Anko made a few seals "**Snake hands jutsu!" **three snakes burst out the sleeves of her jacket.

Naruto eyes widened seeing the three probably poisonous snakes shooting toward his direction. He made quick hand seals tiger – boar -ox -dog -snake. **"Substitution jutsu" **The snakes made contact with Naruto's body which then turned into a log with the snakes teeth embedded in the wood before is harmlessly fell to the ground. "Anko-sensei were those poisonous!" Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows."

They continued to train that way for a few more hours till it started to get dark, both of them being exhausted they stopped to catch there breath. "That's it for today gaki, I suppose it's time for our session." Naruto looked up and gave a nod as he move toward his sensei. "Actually gaki follow me first."

Anko and Naruto leapt through the tree's until Anko stopped on-top of a stream of water. "Were going to work on your chakra control, let's see if you can channel the chakra and stay on top of the water." Naruto remembered his water walking training it had been the hardest thing for him to master to this date.

As Naruto walked over to Anko he saw something in the water on close inspection he finally noticed the object. "Anko-sensei why are your snakes under the water?" Anko turned her head while she took off her jacket. "More motivation for you to stay on top of the water gaki." Naruto gave Anko a sly grin as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his before whispering into her hear. "But Anko-chan it's not my body that goes crazy during our sessions." Anko mirrored his grin. "Bring it gaki!"

Naruto bite into Anko's shoulder as his hands started to caress her body. "uhh, bastard." Anko said in a soft moan as she pushed her lower body hard against his. Naruto moaned hard into Anko's shoulder his control almost falling him as he felt her body pushing into his. Naruto hardened his resolve as he bit harder into Anko's skin and moved his hands down to her thighs as he slowly moved the upward closer and closer to her sensitive spot. _'he wouldn't go that far, this is just for fun right...oh god his hands are great..ple..please stop'_ Naruto noticed Anko's resolve weaken and her pulled his fangs out of her shoulder and moved his lips moved to her ear once more. "Looks like my win Anko-chan" Naruto gave her ear a soft bite as his hands moved inches from her most private spot. _'oh...' _Anko's mind went blank from the stimulation that she lost all control and finally fell into the water.

Naruto walked back onto land before turning to the spot that Anko fell in. "HA! Serves you right, no one can beat Naruto! That's Naruto 1, Anko-sensai 30." This had been the first time had ever beat Anko in there teasing contest he was immensely proud of himself that was until he turned around and saw a very wet Anko behind him.

"NARUTO!" Anko was furious, she had a evil grin on her face as she slowly walked toward him.

"Anko-sensai it was just a game right, no need to be mad." The young boy moved back after saying that with his hands up until back hit a tree.

Anko trapped the boy between her and the tree. "Now then Naruto." She bent down he lips near his ear. "You got me all wet, I'm so cold Naru-kun are you gonna take responsibility for what you did and let me use your body to warm me up." Anko said seductively in his ear letting each word linger.

"W..What." Was Naruto response, his face starting to brighten up from his blush as her 'assets' were now in his clear view.

"No man has ever touched me like that before, Naru-kun I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer." Her breath started to become harder and more seductive with each word.

Naruto's face was now completely red as he felt a trickle of blood drop from his nose. "O-ok I'll take Responsi-" His word was stopped when she placed a finger over his lips. "Just kidding" Anko said as she went into full blown laughter. "You should of seen your face Gaki! It was priceless!" Anko started to clutch her stomach and doubled over in laughter.

It took Naruto a few moments before realizing what happened. "That's not funny Anko-sensai." Anko looked over to see the boy looking down dejected, she gave a soft sigh she hated to see him like this it always got her. "Look gaki I'm sorry I didn't think you would take it this hard. How about tomorrow I'll take you out to that ramen shack."

"REALLY!" His eyes started to sparkle.

"Yea sure gaki but for now I gotta go meet the hokage." Anko hated to say that man's name or title in front of Naruto it instantly put him into a bad mood.

"What does that bastard want with you." Naruto's eyes became cold and even Anko winched at the tone he used.

"Not sure he needed me for something probably a mission who knows." Anko turned on her heels about to leave before Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Gaki?" Anko asked slightly surprised to be stopped by him.

"Anko let's make a deal." Naruto's eyes hardened, over this last year Anko could tell when Naruto was completely serious.

"Ok whats the deal Naruto-kun?" Anko said in a equally serious tone.

"I'm going to bring you Orochimaru's head one day, if I do I want you to marry me." Naruto still held the same serious tone.

Anko on the other hand was flabbergasted, this came out of left field. "Naruto-kun where did this come from." Anko knew that Naruto wouldn't joke about something like this.

"it's just that Anko-chan your all I have sure I can speak to Kyuubi but your here I can touch you, I can see your expressions, your the only person I've ever wanted to be around, your the only person who's ever made me feel more then just a monster." Naruto's expression became pained.

Anko gave a soft sigh thinking over what the young boy had told her. "Look Naruto-kun I know where your coming from trust me, I feel the same your the only person I've ever felt comfortable around since I've been here." Anko moved closer to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I've never thought of you in a romantic sense, hell I don't even know what that feels like." Naruto's gaze became dazed that wasn't what he wanted to hear not from her. "But you know, I suppose if a man were to bring me the head of that bastard I would let them do just about anything." This was when she gave the young blonde a grin. "So you got a deal gaki."

In that moment she shunshined out of the area leaving the young blonde with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

* * *

Anko arrived at the hokages office. "Hokage-sama." She said in a slight bow.

"Oh Mitarashi-san! do come in and have a seat please." Minato said gesturing to a nearby chair.

Anko took the invitation. "So Mitarashi-san I've been looking over your mission records and I must say I'm highly impressed, you have yet to fail a mission it's rare to find a ninja of your caliber."

Anko didn't give any reaction to the compliments. "If I may ask what's this all mean hokage-sama?"

Minato gave a soft laugh. "Straight to the point I see Mitarashi-san, well you see I want to give you a promotion to special jonin I think you deserve it."

This was the first reaction she gave Minato she was shocked this was completely unexpected. "Thank you hokage-sama, I accept the promotion." Even though Anko disliked Minato she knew not just anyone became a jonin.

Minato grabbed a scroll from under his desk. "Oh yes this should do." He placed the scroll on top of his desk. "Here's your first mission as a jonin Mitarashi-san." He handed her the scroll.

She opened the scroll and read through it before slamming it on his desk. "Hokage-sama! What is this you want me to assassinate the mizukage!"

Minato still held a soft smile. "Of course you can refuse Mitarashi-san I won't hold it against you."

Anko stood up and turned around. "Then I respectfully refuse this mission hokage-sama please have a good day."

Anko reached the door until she heard the hokage speak. "Oh Mitarashi-san how has Naruto been lately." Minato's cheerful smile now became a darker more calculated grin.

Anko though froze up at his words. "I..I..have no idea what you mean hokage-sama."

The hokage stood up walking over to the young jonin. "Oh you know this Is my village I know everything that happens, oh don't get me wrong I like that my ninjas are helping the younger generation become better ninjas."

His hand now placed on her shoulder gripping it tightly. "It would be such a shame if something were to happen to the young boy such a promising ninja killed before he even became a genin." Minato let his grip go before removing his hand. "But you know that rarely happens I'm sure the young boy will be just fine, now then have a good day Mitarashi-san." Minato said as he moved back to his desk.

Anko on the other hand knew she had lost. She couldn't let that bastard hurt Naruto he was to important to her she would go to hell for that gaki. "Wait hokage-sama I'll do the mission." She turned back around and headed toward his desk.

Minato picked the scroll up and held it out for Anko. "What's with the change of heart Mitarashi-san?" the hokage asked now with his innocent smile plastered on his face.

Anko on the other hand couldn't hold back her distaste of this whole situation. "I just remembered, my schedule is free this month." grabbing the scroll she looked through it one more time hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Who is going to be on my team?"

Minato gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry Mitarashi-san this is a solo mission." Minato once more held out his hand. "I'm gonna need your headband if you were to get caught they can't know your from konoha." Anko grabbed her headband and held it out for Minato to take.

The young woman didn't wait any longer she headed out the door. _'Naruto I'm sorry, it looks like I won't be marrying you after all...just make sure to kill this bastard hokage for me." _A small tear fell from her eyes as she completely exited the building and exited the village knowing her chances of returning were not great

Back in the hokages office five root ninja's appeared behind me. "Once she makes it a few miles away from konoha kill her." The five ninja's nodded at the hokage before disappearing once more.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto had been all over the forest of death screaming for Anko, she always told him if she was going to be on a mission. _'No it's cause I made that stupid deal with her, she hates me now!'_ Naruto's heart started to race thinking the woman he cared for most hated him now.

Naruto took a seat under a tree hoping to hear her sweet voice once more, he stared up a noticed the day had already passed it was turning dark as rain drops started to fall softly on the ground. _'I should go'_ The young man stood up before hearing leafs rustle behind him.

"ANKO-SENSEI!" Naruto said turning around expected to see his lovely black haired teacher, only to find the one man he despised more then anything.

"Minato." His voice full of venom, his face contorted in rage.

"Now, now demon that isn't a way to speak to your hokage." Minato gave the young boy an eye smile.

Naruto's clinched his hands so hard that blood started to drip from them, it took everything he had not to attack this bastard right now. "What are you doing here."

Minato shuffled through his pocket until he found Anko's headband as he threw it took the young blonde.

Naruto caught it, looking down he could instantly tell it was his sensei's headband. "W-where did you get this."

Acting regretful Minato sighed. "I sent Mitarashi-san on a mission sadly it seems her body was found only miles away from konoha, it's truly sad to see someone that young die but that's the life of a ninja I suppose." Minato gave Naruto a cold glare and an evil smile.

Naruto was young but not dumb, the moment he saw that smile he knew what happened why would Minato give him the headband? No one knew they were training or no one should of known, he sent her on a suicide mission he killed his Anko-chan his first love.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto instantly snapped grabbing his kunai and charging at the hokage blindly.

Naruto though was meet with a rasengan in the stomach sending him flying back into the tree. "Attacking the hokage isn't a smart thing to do demon but I understand that hearing of your sensei's death may be a bit much. So like the gentle man I am, I'll let it slide...this time." In a yellow flash the forth hokage was gone.

Naruto stared up at the sky rain drops now pouring down on his face, his mind was racing with thoughts of Anko every time she called him gaki or better yet his real name and the last time he saw her, he could see she was truly happy, why was she gone.

_**'I'm sorry kit.'**_ Kyuubi added silently, he rarely spoke unless needed but he couldn't stand to see Naruto like this.

* * *

**Hours later.**

Naruto stood outside of Anko's apartment as he reached in his pocket, he put the key in the hole and opened the door as he remembered a conversation he had with Anko.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey gaki!" Anko yelled as she hit the sleeping Naruto on his head. _

"_What was that for!" Naruto stood up rubbing his now sore head._

"_I wanna give you this." She pulled out a key before handing it to the young boy._

"_Uh why you giving me the key...Anko-sensei I'm not going to sneak into your bed at night I'm to young for that._

_Naruto received another slap on the head for that comment. "Shut up gaki this is serious."_

_When those words were spoke Naruto instantly became serious himself. Noting this Anko began to speak. "Naruto-kun being a ninja isn't very safe and even though I'm a bad ass ninja, I could still die, if I do I want you to go to my apartment in closet theirs something for you"_

_**Flashback end**_

Moving into the apartment the young boy didn't even look around at anything but the closet he couldn't handle anything more that mind remind him of Anko.

Opening the closet door he searched around until he found a box, he quickly opened it to find a large scroll as he opened it he read the top of it.

**Snake Summoning Contract**

Naruto gave a soft smile thanking Anko for her last gift to him, he bit into his thumb and signed the contract. He stood there for what seemed like hours looking at her name on the scroll before letting his tears out.

* * *

**Hokage's office. **

Minato turned around to see his partner in crime the man known as Danzo. "What is it you need Danzo?"

The one eye man moved up to the hokages desk. "Why didn't you just kill the boy?"

Minato turned around and looked out toward konoha. "It's really simple, right now I'm known as the hokage who defeated one demon, why not let the boy become more powerful, make sure to take everything he cares and loves away from him."

"I still don't understand why do you want him to become more powerful? To use him as a weapon?" Danzo asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"No I want to be known as the hokage who not only defeated the greatest demon once but twice, then after everyone see's me defeat this great demon, I will use that fame to unite all the hidden villages and finally end the life of every demon in this world. I will not be known as just the greatest hokage, every village will celebrate me I will be the hero who brought peace to this world by destroying every demon." Minato let one of his true smiles out, his dream was selfish and evil but he wanted this, no he needed this.

"And if the boy becomes to powerful for you to handle?" Danzo asked questioning his hokage.

"You know that no one can become more powerful than me, I am the greatest ninja alive, this is a simple boy who doesn't even have the power of the kyuubi."

"Let's hope your right." Danzo gave a bow to the hokage before leaving his office.

* * *

**Authors note**

So this chapter advanced the plot alot, I thought of making it into two chapters but I really wanted to get to Naruto in the Academy and I made it into two chapters there would just be to much filler for my liking.

Still looking for a beta as well.

I added in suffix to this chapter i'll be going back to the previous chapters and changing them to fit this style.

Next time though we finally get to meet Ayame Namizake!


	4. Academy Day

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Kushina and Ayame are being reintroduced this chapter ^^

**bcsclaymore** – It's gonna be awhile before that plot line comes to a close but we do get Kushina and Ayame full force this chapter ^^

**bloodbrother 18 **– Who say's shes not dead? :)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Academy Day

* * *

_**1 Year Later**_

_'In a world full of despair there is but one hero who can save this world, she is the godaime hokage, she is a goddess reincarnated, her name is. "Ayame Namikaae!" said the beautiful hokage as she landed on the hokage momument her cape gracefully swinging in the air with her hands on her hips._

_She points downward toward the monster who is destroying her city. "Your time ends now Kyuubi! Like my father before me, I will make you taste defeat!" Said the young hokage as her adoring fans cheered her._

"_Ayame-sama is so brave."_

"_Ayame-sama can I get your autograph."_

"_Ayame-sama marry me!"_

_This young lady no this young hero gave her adoring fans a thumbs up and a bright smile as she jumped into the air. "Take this beast!" She heroically yells. "__**Big-bang RASENGAN!"**__ The massive ball of energy hits the 9-tailed beast dead on destroying it on the spot._

_Then the young hokage landed gracefully in the middle of her fans as they surrounded her. _

"_Your truly the greatest hokage Ayame-sama!." The crowd roared as they started to chant her name, the crowd picking up and tossing her up in the air in celebration._

"_Thank you my villagers! Than..."_

Knock, Knock, Knock

The sound of a door opening can be heard as another red headed goddess steps through it. "Ayame-chan its time you wake up." The beautiful woman said as she started to shake the young woman in the bed.

The young girl who was sound asleep burst upward. "KYUUBI!" She yells striking a fighting pose, she holds this pose for a few seconds until she realizes where she is.

"Oh were you defeating the Kyuubi again Ayame-chan." Kushina asked her daughter with an amused smirk.

"Okaa-san!" The now blushing Ayame yelled. "I wasn't, I just...umm...look I don't have those kinds of dreams anymore I'm not a kid." Ayame turned her face away from her mother to attempt to hide her blush.

Kushina held her grin as turned to exit the room. "Ayame-chan be sure not to fall asleep it's the first day of the ninja academy." Kushina stated as she walked out the door.

"Oh that's right! Today I become a ninja like otou-san!" Ayame yelled striking the same heroic pose as she did in her dream.

Kushina reopened the door. "Oh and honey you have a bit of drool on your mouth." The young mother said as she stared at her 'heroic' daughter before closing the door.

Ayame's blush instantly returned as she pulled the covers over her head to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

After Ayame got dressed and started her way downstairs she smelled what could only be known and the great smell known to man.

"RAMEN!"

Ayame raced down the steps and into the kitchen to see her mother finishing up her bowl of ramen. "Okaa-san I thought you said no ramen for breakfest." Ayame grabbed her chopsticks and started to chow down.

Kushina gave a slight chuckle. "Well it's not everyday my daughter enters the ninja academy is it?" Kushina fixed herself a bowl and sit across from her daughter.

"Is Otou-san gonna take me to the academy today?" Ayame asked gulping down the last bit of ramen.

"Sorry dear, something came up and Minato-kun had to go in early." Kushina noticed her daughters face contort in sadness after saying this, it pained Kushina everytime she had to give her daughter bad news.

"He does this every time! He never has time for us Okaa-san!" Said a yelling Ayame as she slammed her chop sticks down on the table.

"AYAME NAMIKAZE!" Kushina yelled back in return making the young red head pull back and sit down, now knowing she was in for it. "Your otou-san is a very busy man, I know you wanted him to take you to your first day at the academy." Kushina voice calmed down a bit as she moved over to her daughter placing a gentle hand on her head. "I miss Minato-kun to, he's not around a lot I understand Ayame-chan but he's the hokage he has responsibilities"

Ayame was about to retort when she saw a glimmer of sadness in her mothers eyes. "Sorry Okaa-san I shouldn't of shouted." Letting her head drop in shame. Kushina gave her daughter and hug and moved back over to the oven. "What do you want to take for lunch Ayame-chan?" Kushina asked looking through the cabinet.

"Ramen!?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Just for today! PLEASE!" Ayame asked moving into her mothers field of vision then activating puppy dog eye jutsu.

"Ayame-chan stop it."

"Please." Ayame said added a pout.

"Fine just for today, just cause it's your first day." Kushina sighed in defeat as she prepared the ramen for her daughter, she was surprised when her daughter hugged her from behind. "You the best Okaa-san!"

The two red heads heard a knock from there front door. "I wonder who that could be?" Wondered the younger of the pair. "It's probably Kakashi." Ayame unattached herself from her mother. "I'll get it." She said joyfully as she ran to the front door.

Opening the front door she was greeted by the masked jonin. "Yo" He said with an eye smile. "Kakashi-nii-san what are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she moved out of the doorway so he could enter. "Well I'm suppose to take you to the academy cause your father couldn't." Kaskashi explained while he entered the room.

"That doesn't explain why your own time Kakashi-nii-san." said the young red head as she saw her mother entering the room from the kitchen. "Well Kakashi wouldn't be late for my daughters first day, isn't that right Kakashi?" Kushina explained to the young red haired girl as she started to shine the knife in her hand.

Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine remembered what Kushina told him she would do if he was late. "Of course not Kushina-san." giving a chuckle Kakashi turned to the young girl.

"You ready Ayame-chan?" Ayame asked him to wait as she walked into the kitchen to grab her ramen. "I'm ready now Kakashi-nii-san."

* * *

The jonin and young girl walked through Konoha. "So is there anyone of note who's gonna be in my class?" Ayame asked Kakashi.

"Actually your class is probably has the most talent we've ever seen, you have the next clan heads of Aburame, Inuzuka,Yamanaka,Akimichi,Hyuuga,Uchiha and of course yourself the next heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan." Ayame seemed impressed with the background of the students in her class.

They continued to walk until the school was in vision. "Ayame there is one more student his name is Naruto, I don't want you to go near him." The white haired jonin stated sternly.

"Why." Ayame asked clearly confused why Kakashi would want her to ignore a classmate.

"Just trust me." Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "Looks like were hear though, have a good day Ayame.

The young girl didn't question Kakashi though still confused as she walked to the entrance of the school giving her nii-san a wave before entering.

* * *

_**Minutes later**_

Ayame had entered the school and already taken her seat, the class was booming with kids making friends though Ayame was sitting alone she wasn't great at making friends, every time she tried they would be to formal thinking she was above them and that's the last thing she thought, she was lost in her train of thought until she saw the door open and a brown headed man entered.

"Everyone sit down." The man in the chunin vest asked the young children. "My name is Iruka Umino you will address me as Iruka-sensei, I will be teaching you for the next four years. " All the students had stopped chatting and were paying attention to Iruka. "Now them time for role call."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-here."

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

At that moment the door the the classroom opened revealing a young blonde headed boy. "Sorry I'm late." Naruto looked up at the chunin and saw the hate in his eyes. '_Kyuubi hater.' _Naruto thought to himself and Kyuubi grunted in agreement.

Over the last year Naruto changed his appearance he was now wearing a tight fitting black shirt that showed that he indeed had some nice muscle's, he also wore black pants and a coat that was very similar to the one Anko wore, finally his hair was no longer spiked he was now laid flat.

"It's alright this time Naruto-kun, next time I will have to give you a punishment." All the students noticed a hint of venom in there sensei's words though they couldn't figure out why.

* * *

_**After role call**_

"We are going to prepare to test your skill with kunai's, while we set everything up please get to know each other." Iruka asked his class as he headed outside.

_'So that's him, Naruto the kid I am suppose to stay away from.' _Ayame said as she looked toward the young blonde only to find him staring directly at her. _'I-is he staring at me.' _Ayame started to get a bit uncomfortable at the stare until.

"Hey your the hokage's daughter right?" She looked up at young boy now blocking her view of Naruto. "I'm Kiba Inuzaka next heir to the Inuzaka clan and I wanna make you my girlfriend, what do you say Ayame-chan." Kiba asked in his best seductive voice it wasn't that good.

"It's Ayame-san and no I would never be your girlfriend sorry Kiba-san." Ayame hoped this would stop him from bothering her but she was wrong. "Oh come on baby, don't play hard to get." Kiba moved his hand to touch her cheek before he felt someone grab his shoulder, turning he saw the young blonde who was late. "What do you want!" Kiba snapped at him.

Naruto looked at the young Inuzuka as he gripped his shoulder harder. "I believe Ayame-san asked you to stop bothering her." Naruto them pumped out all the killer intent he could directly at Kiba.

Kiba instantly felt it, it felt like his knees were about to buckle it was getting hard to breath, his hastily looked around the class room. _'whats going on, does no one else feel this, who is this guy!'_ Kiba breaths started to become more rigid until he nodded his head rapidly that's when the blonde let go of his shoulder and the pressure was relived.

Kiba moved back and if a Kiba had a tail to tuck between his legs he would of as he walked away. "Y-y-your lucky I didn't wanna fight you in front of Ayame-c..san" Kiba said making sure to correct himself or else face the wrath of the young blonde.

Ayame looked up at the Naruto and gave him a smile. "T-thank you Naruto-san." Ayame deterred her eyes away from his. "Umm Naruto-san may I ask why you were looking at me before." Ayame was one to ask what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry if it was rude Ayame-san I just couldn't help but notice your hair." Ayame being a bit snappy about her hair snapped. "What going to make fun of it!" Like Kushina, Ayame had heard a lot of commits about her hair from when she would rarely hang out with kids in the past.

"I'm not sure calling it beautiful is making fun of it Ayame-san." Ayame's face instantly turned red some from embarrassment at her overreaction and mostly cause of the comment. "T-thank y-you." Ayame couldn't make eye contact with him anymore her face was burning up she never had anyone say that about her hair other then her mother and that didn't count. She then noticed Naruto sitting on top of her desk.

His hand reached down as his index finger moved under and chin and lead her eyes to his. "I also think your face is very cute to." Naruto gave a foxy grin. _'I wonder how sensitive her whisker marks are, I know mine are." _Naruto let his thumb run over her marks as she noticeably shivered at his touch. "I was wondering when lunch break happens would you mind having lunch with me, though I did only bring a bowl of ramen today, I should lay off of it I just love it to much." Naruto said giving a soft laugh.

Ayame on the other hand felt her mind stop, this boy no this man was amazing how was he so perfect. _'HE'S A GOD!'_ Ayame thought. "I would like to eat with you Naruto...kun" She quickly looked away hoping she didn't overstep her boundaries. "Then it's a date Ayame-chan." With another foxy grin Naruto left back to his seat.

'_WAIT d-d-date!' _Now Ayame's mind was on full overload.

Naruto on the other hand was the opposite. _'Disguising.' _as he thought back to his interaction with the young red head, though on his way back he did see Kiba in his seat looking terrified still. _'Note to self, make the horny dogs life hell' __**'Noted'**_ Responded the Kyuubi.

Nothing else eventful happened till Iruka called them out to the back to begin there training.

"First thing we are going to do is kunai training, I'm going to give you each 30 kunai let's see how many you can hit, at this point it doesn't matter where you hit it we will give the same points. Later we will be giving more point for the more accurate throws." Iruka explained as he moved to the side.

.Iruka would call up the students one by one, nothing note worthy happened the kids from ninja families were obviously ahead of the curve, while the ones that were not had a hard time but still no one did anything amazing until.

"Sasuke Uchiha your next."

The raven hair boy grabbed the kunai and threw most with great accuracy.

"28 of 30 amazing! Great job Sasuke-kun." The boy gave grunt as he moved back to the group.

"As expected of Sasuke-kun!" A group of girls yelled. _'Good but not good enough, better then anyone else here will do.' _ Sasuke thought to himself until.

"30 of 30 perfect score Ayame-chan." Ayame gave a smile as she walked back clearly proud of herself. She moved back to the group and looked at Naruto. "Think you can do that Naruto-kun?" She asked with a playful grin.

"Next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Again the venom from his words didn't go unnoticed.

"Let's see Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he walked up grabbing the kunai, he gave a smirk as he threw each kunai within the bulls eye each time.

"Naruto-kun 30 out of 30." Naruto was the last student to go, so Iruka lead them back in as they walked back to class Ayame moved next to Naruto-kun. "That was amazing yours were more accurate then mine." Ayame clearly a little disappointed in herself. Naruto looked over with a soft smile. "That wasn't the point of this exercise though, you did just as good as me." This seemed to cheer her up.

For the next hour Iruka gave them a talk about what it meant to be a ninja, mostly stuff Naruto either knew or didn't care to learn. When Iruka was done he told the kids they had a 30 minute lunch break."

* * *

Ayame and Naruto found a place on the roof of the academy to eat in peace both seemed to have an understanding that most students weren't very social, they were to social or they were fan girls. In Ayame case she preferred to be alone with Naruto in Naruto's case he preferred to just be alone.

"So Naruto-kun how did you learn to throw kunai like that?" Ayame said hoping he wouldn't mind her digging into his past.

"I had a sensei once, they had some free time and helped me out." Naruto didn't give off any emotion to indicate it was a touchy subject.

"Oh what was there name?" The young girl asked digging deeper into his past.

_**'**Anko-chan**' **_Naruto thought to himself. "Not sure really, they left the village a year ago, I never really asked there name." Ayame couldn't detect any lies in his story so she believed it.

Naruto then moved closer to Ayame. "Hey your ramen looks homemade you mind if I try a bite?" Ayame looked at over at the young boy and started to blush at the closeness. "S-sure." Naruto gave a smile before dipping his chop sticks in and taking a bite. _'Best ramen ever!'_ it truly was the best he's ever had.

"Man I would love to have a Kaa-san who could cook ramen like this!" Naruto said knowing it was indeed his mother who cooked this. _**'You just took a bite of the ramen to say that line didn't you?' **_**'**_You know me to well Kyuubi." _Kyuubi gave a soft chuckle at the response, both were broken from there mini conversation by Ayame.

"Naruto I was told not to be near you and talk to you, I've been racking my brain, why would they say that so far your the kindest person I've meet in this class and the..." Her face went into a blush as she about said the most handsome.

Naruto gave a sigh knowing this would come up. "I don't know either Ayame-chan, honestly it's mostly baseless rumors all I can ask of you is to believe what you see and not what you hear from people." Naruto gave off a sadden expression.

Seeing this expression the young girl instantly felt bad. "I don't believe them Naruto-kun, I just didn't know if you knew why, I'm sorry." Ayame felt her heart miss a beat hoping she didn't ruin this friendship already.

"Hey no worries Ayame-chan it's fine I know your to good of a person to just believe the rumors." Naruto gave off a bright smile making sure the girl didn't continue to stay sad, he looked upward noticing the time. "Looks like it's time to head in Ayame-chan." Naruto stood up and offered up his hand to help her up, taking his hand she stood up and the two walked back to the class room.

Once the two entered the class room they each went there to there seats and waited for there sensei to return.

Iruka walked into the room with a hand full of papers. "Ok everyone time for a pop quiz, these are just going to be basic ninja questions." Iruka heard some groans from the kids as he started to pass out the paper.

As Naruto was handed his he looked down to see that these question were indeed not beginner questions, well at least his weren't. Naruto looked up to see Iruka with devious grin as he stared at the boy. _'I'm gonna make sure you never make it out of the academy demon.' _Thought the chunin instructer.

Naruto knew each question because in the past year without a sensei he would sneak into the library after hours to gain more knowledge in hope it would help in the future.

After each student was done they handed in there paper. "I'll be testing the papers tonight, well it looks like that's the end of class. I'll hand out your grades tomorrow."

Each student stood up and left, Iruka had a evil grin as Naruto passed him. "Hey Naruto-kun wanna hang out?" Asked Ayame who just caught up with him. "Sorry Ayame-chan I have somewhere to be tonight." There was a bit of sadness in her eyes but she smiled back. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Ayame said as she waved and left the boy, Naruto forced a wave out to and acted sad to see her go.

* * *

_**Hours later Namizake Dinner**_

Kushina stood at the stove making dinner for her daughter as her husband was still at work. "So honey how was school today?" Kushina asked with smile, she saw the girl come home today with the brightest smile she's ever seen her have.

"Mom it was amazing, there was this boy who was awesome he got 30 out of 30 in the kunai challenge, he hit them dead on his accuracy was amazing!" Ayame had stars in her eyes remembering back at Naruto

Kushina on the other hand dropped her knife she been using to cook.

"Oh god."

"Okaa-san?"

"Don't tell me."

"Are you ok?"

"I should of told you to watch out for him."

"Okaa-san he's not that bad."

"I thought you would be smarter then to become that."

"Become what!?"

Kushina turned around slamming her hand on the table.

"Are you a fan girl!"

"What! No!"

"Ok, tell me what happened, you didn't just stare at him all day right you two had a conversation please tell me your not a fan girl!" This was the first time Ayame had ever seen her mother like this.

"Okaa-san of course we had a conversation he even said my hair was beautiful."

Kushina let out a sigh of relive her baby girl wasn't a fan girl it seemed. It took her a full minute to register what else her daughter had said. "Oh he said your hair was beautiful?" Kushina's worried expression from before was now replaced with a devious grin. "Does my little baby have a boyfriend on her first day of class." Kushina watched as her child's face went bright red.

"N-no! I mean there was this boy who tried to hit on me he was being so rude I wanted to punch him but then Naruto-kun came and made the boy leave, thats when he said he liked my hair." Ayame continued to blush.

"Kun eh? You sure are close to him Ayame." Kushina moved back and started to cook again. "Ayame-chan in I'll give you 4 weeks if you still like this Naruto-kun then I want you to bring him over for dinner." Ayame knew she couldn't argue this with her Kaa-san. "Ok."

Kushina then turned her head around. "Also when me and your father meet for the first time he also complimented my hair." Ayame's faced brightened even more. _'Maybe we are meant to be together then!'_

The two continued to speak about her day at school until it was time for Ayame-chan to go to bed. "Goodnight dear." Kushina said as she watched her daughter leave the room.

She usually tucked in her daughter but not tonight, no tonight she stayed at the dinner table a bit longer. _'Naruto, why does that name seem so familer."_

* * *

_**Ninja Academy **_

Iruka finished grading to paper and to say he was irate would be an understatement. "How! How did that demon know these questions!" He yelled loudly knowing that no one else was around, he was free to curse that boy's name.

"Next time I'll make hi..." A sharp pain struck Iruka's spine "..." he tried to speak with to no avail, he had been completely paralyzed.

"Geez sensei your a pretty shitty ninja." Iruka then saw a snake start to roam around his neck followed by the young blonde known as Naruto move into his field of vision.

"Now then I must say that test I got wasn't very fair sensei, so let's see if I can do something to persuade you to give me fair tests." Naruto started to finger through today's tests. "If you don't give me the same tests as the other student's I'm going to kill something you care deeply about."

Naruto turned around and looked Iruka dead in his eyes.

"Let's see should I kill your parents?"

"No?"

"Maybe you have a girlfriend then?"

"No again?"

"What about the students?" Naruto knew the man was paralyzed but he still had eye functions, he saw the chunin's eyes widen when he mentioned killing the students.

"Your a pretty honorable man to care for your students, yet hate me for something I had no control over." Naruto gave the man a sigh. "I'll kill a student each time you give me an unfair test, I don't care if god himself tells you to fuck me, you do it and there dead understand." Naruto said as he signaled for the snake in Iruka's back to release it's hold. "The paralyzing poison will fade in a few minutes, goodby sensei." Naruto then left the young chunin in the room to think over what happened today.

* * *

**Authors note**

I really liked how this chapter came together, I thought it was gonna be rough I was stuck in a block after Ayame's dream but once I got to get interaction with Naruto it seemed to write itself.

Next time: **NAMIKAZE FAMILY DINNER! FEATURING NARUTO**


	5. Dinner With The Namikaze's

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

******kinunatsz – ****I may, not sure gonna see how the manga progresses and see if I wanna add that into the story.**

**ncpfan** – I really enjoyed writing Kushina and Ayame last chapter I wanted to show how different the worlds Naruto and her came from. Also my favorite part to write last chapter was the fan girl scene

**Hanmac** – I'm not sure they will go that far...yet :)

**Mystolon **– I can say right now at Naruto's currently level he is low to mid chunin, also he Is a genius in this fic, he will probably become overpowered at some point in the fic but not for awhile I prefer powerful Naruto but not overpowered Naruto.

**Bloodbother 18 – **Not sure if I can say how Naruto in the future will 'really' feel toward Kushina and Ayame without spoiling it for everyone just stay tuned I'm sure you won't be disappointed :)

**Fuertespedos10 – **Oh for Minato it won't be a very enjoyable dinner that's for sure :)

**Narutokushinalove – **I can't say much about Anko's fate sadly, as for how Kushina will react will you'll learn after reading this chapter hopefully you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner Time With The Namikaze's

* * *

**4 weeks later**

The past 4 weeks have been very uneventful for Naruto Uzumaki, he's been the top of males in his class with no one coming remotely close to him the same goes for Ayame Namikaze who is the top of the girls class and has been improving rapidly since entering the academy. Naruto and Ayame's relationship has been stagnant, every time Naruto would try to advance it Ayame's childish nature would take over and she would be to embarrassed to move forward.

For Ayame though that would all change today, her 4 weeks were up and she still really liked Naruto and her kaa-san had made sure to point out today was the last day of the 4 weeks for her to invite Naruto to dinner with them, Ayame promised her mother today would be the day.

Where we find the two is during lunch break on top of the academy roof where they would always eat alone.

_'Ok, Ayame you can do this.' _The young Namikaze thought to herself trying to gain the confidence to ask Naruto to her house. She started to fidget as she was eating, obviously very anxious to ask the young blonde but also to nervous.

This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. _'What is she worrying about now.' _letting out a soft enough sigh so Ayame wouldn't notice. _'Seriously she's getting so annoying every time I try anything she just blushes and changes the subject it's getting frustrating.' _As Naruto thought this he let his mask break a bit and give off a dark expression.

Lucky for Naruto, Ayame was to worried about her own problem to notice his expressions. _'ok!' _Ayame thought to herself giving one last pep talk to herself before standing up. "N-Naruto-kuniwantyoutocometomyhousetonight." Ayame blurted out to fast to understand, realizing this she turned around and put her hand on her face a blushing. _'STUPID,STUPID!' _ Ayame thought berating herself for not being able to say it properly.

Naruto's expression on the other hand completely changed. '_She wants me over for at her house?_' Naruto had been able to pick up on the jest of what she said. He stood up before walking over to her and taking one of her hands into his. "Ayame-chan calm down, I didn't understand what you said could you say it again?" Naruto gave her soft grin trying to comfort the young girl.

Ayame jumped a bit at the contact before she calmed herself and took a deep sigh preparing herself once more to ask him. "N-Naruto can you c-come to my house for dinner." Her face gave off a bright smile thankful that she was able to say it properly this time.

"I don't know Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he looked to judge her expression which seemed to instantly turn sad.

"Ayame-chan let's make a deal." Naruto said with a sly grin as the girl now made contact with the young blonde.

"What kind of deal Naruto-kun?" Ayame's asked with confusion obviously showing on her face.

"Well we've been hanging out like this for 4 weeks and it's been great..it's just if I go to your house I wanna go as your boyfriend and not as just a friend you like." Naruto averted his gaze from hers trying to act like he was embarrassed to say that.

Ayame's mind raced when Naruto had said this. _'Boyfriend, Naruto-kun as my boyfriend!' _"YES!" Ayame yelled a bit to loudly as she jumped and hugged Naruto tightly. "I'll be your girlfriend Naruto-kun." Her voice full of joy.

Naruto hugged her back smiling down at her before her pushed her off a bit just enough so her could lean down and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You've made me the happiest person Ayame-chan thank you." Naruto said trying to portray the same happiness as she had.

For the second time in the last few minutes Ayame's mind went on overload. _'KISS!' _Ayame pretty much melted into Naruto's arms again her face full of bliss and a very intense blush adorning her cheeks. "Naruto-kun why did you K-kiss me?" Ayame head now resting on Naruto's chest.

"Isn't a boyfriend allowed to kiss his girlfriend?" Naruto asked the young red head as he ran his fingers threw her beautiful red hair.

"Yeah they are." Ayame felt like she could stay like this forever. "Ayame-chan aren't you suppose to help Iruka-sensei before lunch break ends?" Naruto asked the young girl making sure she didn't forget her responsibilities.

"I don't want to Naruto-kun not now." Ayame said as she looked up into Naruto's eyes to find him smiling back at her. "Ayame-chan I don't want you to go either but you know you should help him you promised." Naruto said as his finally released the hug and the two separated. "I know your right." Ayame moved up to her tip-toes before giving the blonde a kiss on his cheek before hastily making her way back to the classroom to embarrassed about giving the blonde a kiss.

Naruto put his hand on the spot she kissed. _'I hate that girl,she just had to make remember the time Anko gave me a kiss on the cheek." _Naruto's expression darkened when the girl left. _'At least we finally made some progress in this relationship it took long enough.'_ After thinking that he stayed the roof alone till the end of his lunch break before moving back to the class room.

Entering the class room Naruto saw Iruka preparing another test, since that day 4 weeks ago Iruka had not given Naruto any unfair tests. For the rest of the class nothing notable happened other then Ayame looking at Naruto a few times while they took a test Iruka had handed out.

As the class ended all the students stood up from there seats and prepared to leave with Ayame meeting up with Naruto at the door. "Naruto-kun the dinners at 7pm." After hearing that Naruto leaned down to her ear. "Maybe I can get another kiss tonight?" Naruto questioned her only for her to respond with a blush. "Maybe." Ayame responded is a barely audible tone.

* * *

**Namizake Estate**

Kushina was alone at the namikaze estate, this happened everyday with Minato working and her being off active duty as a ninja. It was the worst time of the day for Kushina she hated not having her daughter or husband around she had become a complete housewife at this point she hated herself for it but someone had to make sure there daughter got the love and affection she needed and the care while she trained to become a ninja. _'Maybe I'll go on active duty when Ayame-chan becomes a genin.'_

Kushina continued to walk through the house making sure it was clean for there Naruto-kun wanting to make sure that nothing was out of place when Ayame's first friend came over though Kushina secretly hoped they would become more. She hadn't seen her daughter this excited in ages it didn't really matter what kind of person Naruto was to Kushina anyone whoever could make her daughter this happy was a fine man in her opinion.

She was lost in her train of thought till she heard the front door open. _'Ayame shouldn't be home yet.'_ Kushina thought to herself and she went downstairs to see Minato coming home from work. "I thought you were going to be late again tonight dear?" Kushina asked her husband as she moved up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Minato responded to the kiss, they held it for a bit before releasing the kiss. "I decided to come home early tonight, that's ok with you right Kushina-chan." Minato said giving his wife a soft smile. "Of course Minato-kun, nothing makes me happier then having you here with me." Her words couldn't be more true, still after 13 years of marriage every time she saw him her eyes brightened and her heart would beat a mile a minute as if they were kids again.

Minato moved past her though and started to head toward there bedroom until she stopped him by hugging him from behind, her hands started to caress his abs. "Minato, Ayame isn't going to be home for a few hours since your home I was wondering if maybe me and you could..." Kushina was cut off when Minato broke the hug and turned around.

"Sorry Kushina I'm to tired right now, wake me up when dinner is done." Kushina's face gave off a pained expression. "Ok dear, I'll come a get you when Dinner is ready." Not a hug and kiss or anything Minato just walked up the stairs and toward his room. "Minato-kun a friend from Ayame's school is going to be joining us tonight." Minato either didn't hear her or just didn't care to respond.

This had been going on for longer then Kushina could remember, Minato would come home give her a kiss and ignore her she has been faithful to him she has tried to dress sexy for him when he came home nothing worked anymore he never responded to her.

Kushina went to a nearby mirror and she looked at herself in the mirror. _'Maybe I'm just not appealing anymore, am I to old does Minato-kun not find me attractive anymore?"_ Kushina hardly noticed the tears that's been running down her face.

* * *

**6:45 pm Namikaze Estate**

After Ayame had come home Kushina was able to calm herself down enough to play off that she was happy as usual but in the back of her mind she was still saddened by the idea that Minato didn't find her attractive anymore.

The two red heads finished up dinner until they heard a knock at the front door. _'Naruto-kun!' _Ayame thought excited for her parents to meet Naruto for the first time she started to head to the door before her mother stopped her. "Ayame-chan go wake up your tou-san I will open the door for Naruto." Kushina didn't hide the fact over the past 4 weeks that she wanted to meet this young man.

"Mom can't you wake otou-san up?" Ayame was anxious to see Naruto right now. Kushina gave Ayame's head a pat. "Sorry dear I've waited for 4 weeks to meet this Naruto-kun so your gonna have to wake your father up." Ayame gave a pout before sighing and defeat and walking to her parents bedroom.

Kushina walked to the front door her heart was beating faster than usual she needed to know why she couldn't get her mind off the young man after hearing that name, it seemed so familiar she was thinking about him far to much for it to be healthy since hearing that name.

When she opened the door she was meet with what she would call the most handsome child she's ever seen, she wanted to welcome him but her body was shivering she didn't know why but she wanted to take this boy in her arms and hug him she barely held back tears.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe the goddess in front of him, he had seen Kushina in public but just bits and pieces she was usually surrounded by a crowd of people never being able to really see her as a whole and to say Naruto found her beautiful would be an understatement.

He was able to calm himself before her though both had been standing there awkwardly for a bit to long. "Hello Kushina-sama it's an honor to meet you, if I may say it seems I found the source of your daughters beauty." Naruto gave Kushina a foxy grin after saying this.

Upon hearing this Kushina snapped out of her daze, it was replaced by a slight blush popping up on her face from the boy's comment. "Please call me Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." She returned Naruto's smile with on of her own, which to Naruto's amazement got a legitimate blush out of him she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

They both awkwardly stood there again blushing and both unable to speak, they didn't say another word till Ayame showed up behind her mother and pulling Naruto into the house with her. "Naruto-kun welcome." It seemed as if Ayame wanted this to be special she was dressed up a bit to much for a family dinner but Naruto wasn't complaining she looked beautiful the gear she wore to the ninja academy didn't do her justice it seems.

The three went to the dinner table to see what could only be known as a feast Naruto knew Kushina and Ayame went overboard it seemed they really wanted to make a good impression on him, he wasn't complaining he had eaten Kushina's cooking a few times from Ayame's lunch and her food was fantastic.

The three took a seat as Kushina look at her daughter. "Didn't you wake your otou-san up." Ayame nodded and she looked down at her food the three of them waiting for Minato to show up before they ate. "He said he would be down in a second maybe we should start withou-." Ayame stopped mid sentence when she heard footsteps coming doing the staircase.

Minato made his way into the kitchen to find what he could say is the sight he feared the most in the world, the demon was there in his house and making casual conversation with his family. "Kushina-chan who would this be?" Minato's voice trying not to hold any venom in it.

Kushina looked up at her husband with a smile. "This is Naruto-kun he's a friend of Ayame they meet at the academy on the first day and I've been trying to get him to come over for 4 weeks now." Kushina glared at Ayame at the last part, Ayame gave a sheepish laugh knowing that her mom would of liked Naruto to eat with them sooner.

"Actually Kushina-san if I may, we aren't friends. Today your daughter and I became a couple though I would like your blessing before we become a truly official couple." The two women didn't notice the glare both Minato and Naruto gave each other as he said this. _'Your overstepping your boundaries demon' _The hokage thought to himself.

Kushina on the other hand gave her daughter a sly smile. "Well Naruto-kun my daughter didn't tell me this, is it true do you have a boyfriend now Ayame-chan?" The young Namikaze looked down a let out a slight blush. "Y-yes if that's ok with you."

"I don't see why not Naruto-kun has been nothing but a gentlemen and Ayame-chan I haven't seen you this happy in a long time so you get my blessing." Kushina over at Minato who had joined them at the dinner table he was seating across from Naruto now. "Don't you agree they look like a cute couple Minato-kun?" The older red head asked her husband.

"Of course dear, they look much like us when we were that age." Minato gave off a soft laugh now showing no venom in his voice and seemingly enjoying his time at the table. "Oh now I remember why Uzumaki-san's name seems so familiar he seems to be the top of his class he hasn't missed a single point in class we haven't had someone who did that in a long time Uzumaki-san." Minato then leaned forward. "I do wonder who trained you though Uzumaki-san you are sadly an orphan I was wondering if it was one of my ninja's so I could thank them for taking the time out of there schedule to help you." Minato's voice much to cheery for Naruto's taste he wanted to puke then kill this man.

Naruto gave a soft sigh trying to calm himself. _'I have to at least say something, I told Ayame-chan I didn't remember her name though dammit!'_ Naruto stood silent for a moment before thinking of something and smiling back at Minato. "Hokage-sama thank you for the compliment, I never got my sensei's full name but I found a note she left me she signed it with her last name it was Mitarashi-san." Naruto responded his voice just as cheery as Minato's

The two women were creeped out as this interaction so far, it was friendly TO friendly the tension in the air was obviously though neither woman knew why or how to break it.

" Mitarashi-san? I'm sorry Uzumaki-san I don't recall that ninja I just looked over my active and inactive list of ninja's today to, my apologize Uzumaki-san if that name wasn't on that it would mean Mitarashi-san is a missing-nin or...dead." Minato eye's held a glint in them he could see the young blonde ready to explode now.

'_BASTARD, BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!' _Naruto prepared to use his snake hands jutsu when Kyuubi stopped him. _**'Kit calm down, he wants you to try and hurt him then our plan will be all for nothing just wait you will kill this bastard just not today.' **_Kyuubi was successful in calming Naruto down as the young blonde gave off a sigh and visibly relaxed. "I'm sadden to hear that Hokeage-sama, my sensei seemed like a very loyal ninja I can only hope that you are mistaken." Naruto gazed over at Ayame-chan giving her a sadden expression.

It had killed Ayame to see this so in one of her more bold moves she moved her seat next to Naruto's and grabbed his hand. "It's ok Naruto-kun." The young blonde put his head and the young woman's shoulder and gave a soft sigh he was truly in pain this wasn't a trick every moment he had with Anko was flashing through his head right now and to have someone to comfort him was more then he could ask for. _'I owe you Ayame-chan' _

Kushina had been silent overall a little upset that her husband would upset this young boy who had been nothing but respectful to them. She was about to confront Minato about being a bit to heartless when she saw the young couples interaction with one another, this instantly warmed her heart she wanted to embarrass her daughter with a slight jab but not was not the time she could do that later.

Minato had thought he won he knew the boy would snap at Mitarashi-san death but his damn daughter had to get in the way that demon was touching his daughter how dare he. _'Demon I was gonna make your death painless not now it will be slow and painful.'_ Minato inner-self was going crazy but his outer self looked just as pleased as Kushina with the interaction.

The dinner continued as Minato and Naruto didn't speak much after this the dinner calmed down and most of the talk was Naruto and Ayame talking about there time at the academy and today when he asked her to be her girlfriend.

As the dinner came to an end Minato stood up looking at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san could you join me in the back yard, as the tou-san I feel like I should set some ground rules with my daughter." Minato said acting like the protective father he obviously wasn't.

Ayame had held Naruto's hand all dinner the two seemed like a real couple and Naruto didn't actually mind holding her hand. "Otou-san please don't make Naruto-kun anymore upset." Ayame wasn't pleased that her father had upset Naruto already this dinner.

The young boy gave Ayame's hand a tight squeeze and smiled. "It's ok he didn't mean it Ayame-chan and it's hokage-sama's job to make sure his daughter is in the right hands." Naruto leaned over and gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek just to piss Minato off more.

Naruto stood up and followed Minato outback leaving the two red heads alone as the older of the two was gleeful and berating her daughter in questions about if that was the first kiss Naruto had given her daughter.

* * *

Minato and Naruto walked into the woods and out of speaking distance and sight of the two women. Minato turned around and grabbed the young boy by the shirt pushing him against a tree. "Minato-chan I wouldn't bruise me up to much your wife and daughter are already upset with you." Naruto adorned a smirk as Minato let the boy down on his feet.

"Whats your game demon?" Minato voice full of venom now hardly able to hold himself back from attacking the young child.

"Game? I'm confused Hokage-sama what kind of game would I be playing? I find your daughter attractive and pleasant to be around, she's my girlfriend I don't get why you think it's a game?" Naruto acting like a confused child his voice full of innocents to piss Minato off more.

"Do you know how wrong this is demon don't you understand she's.." Minato wanted to say it that's your sister he wanted to so bad but he couldn't he couldn't let the demon know if somehow that knowledge got back to Kushina or Ayame his plans could be ruined.

"she's what hokage-sama? I'm confused...actually shouldn't I be calling you." He moved closer to Minato giving the older man a smirk. **"Otou-san"** Naruto gave the chilling smirk.

"Y-y-you know!" Minato yelled, this demon knew he was Ayame's brother and he was still doing this he couldn't no he couldn't know. "Your disgusting demon scum."

"Whatever do you mean hokage-sama?" Naruto started to walk away before looking back at Minato. "Oh and Otou-san me and your daughter's relationship is moving quite fast, I don't see it stopping either your daughter seems so willing to do what I want who knows maybe when we become genin I can finalize our relationship I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing her body with me then." Naruto's dark expression turned back into that of a innocent child. "Oh well this was a nice talk see you later hokage-sama!" Naruto adopted the cheerful voice once more leaving the brooding man alone.

* * *

**11:30 pm Namikaze Estate**

Naruto had left a few hours ago when Minato and him came in from there talk the day went on as normal the young boy stayed for a few moments longer always holding Ayame's hand the two seemed inseparable, Naruto being even more affectionate toward the young red head when he came in from the talk with Minato.

Ayame went to sleep soon after Naruto left she was in bliss plan and simple nothing could upset her Naruto had been perfect like he always was she couldn't believe her relationship moved this fast in one day she was now thinking about the future with him although it was a long way away she was just to happy with him to think about being with anyone else.

The only two people still up in the household were Minato and Kushina they were both in the living room sitting with each other in there arms. "Minato-kun seeing them together really brought back memories they reminded me of us back then, Naruto-kun was such a gentlemen to I'm glad our daughter found someone like him." Kushina said snuggling into Minato's arm's a bit more.

Minato hadn't spoken at all since coming in, he seemed more distant than usual. "Hey, Minato you know I was thinking if we had a son he would be a lot like Naruto wouldn't he."

Minato's eye's widened at this statement. "W-why do you say that Kushina-chan."

Kushina thought for a moment before smiling. "I was just thinking that..."

* * *

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto was walking to his house. **'Hey kit' **Naruto was surprised to hear the Kyuubi speak usually the Kyuubi only spoke when it was important. _'What's up Kyuubi?" _**_'I was just thinking your last name Uzumaki and you were just having dinner with the last known full blooded Uzumaki it got me thinking."_** Naruto's eye's widened it just dawned on him.

_**'Why does no one ask why your last name is Uzumaki?'**_

_'Why does no one ask why my last names is Uzumaki?"_

Both asked at the same time, both without a answer to the question

* * *

**Authors note! **

Two cliff hangers in one chapter oh my!

Also check this bottom of chapters from now on I may be adding some polls in later chapters I have a few plot points I'm not sure about and may let my fans decide.

Also a big time skip next chapter the last one for awhile.

Next time: **Last years's as an Academy Student part 1  
**


	6. Last years as an Academy Student Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – So originally I did have Naruto getting upset at Minato for that statement but it felt wrong to me, Naruto had beaten Minato at that point the man couldn't hurt Naruto or face the wraith of Kushina and Ayame all Naruto could do to show weakness would to respond to his trash talking.

**Hanmac** – whoops forgot to add what her eye color is, but yes it's blue :). Also I know for a fact one of those things is going to happen, not going to tell which though ^^

**Air of infinity – **Thanks for the review ^^

**Please Read My Stuff – **Thanks for the review ^^

**Mugetsu16 - **Looks like it updated :)

* * *

Chapter 6: **Last years as an Academy Student Part 1**

* * *

**1 year later outside the Hyuuga estate**

Kushina waited inside the Hyuuga estate waiting for Hiashi Hyuuga. "Namikaze-sama would you like some tea while you wait for Hyuuga-sama?" A hyuuga from the branch family asked the Namizake women. "No thank you but thanks for offering." Kushina gave the woman a smile as she watched her leave, it took the clan hand a few more minutes before he entered the room.

"Kushina-san to what pleasure do I owe this visit." It wasn't a secret that both the Hyuuga and Namikaze held a mutual respect for one another.

"It's nothing important and I'm sorry to bother you about it but do you know a Mitarashi-san?" The clan head gave off no outward recognition to the name. "My apologizes Kushina-san but I don't know this person, wouldn't your husband have a list of villagers and ninja's in his office." Hiashi knew Kushina would have already checked there but offering was the best he could do.

"It's ok Hiashi-san it was more of a personal intrigue, I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kushina stood up as she gave the clan head a slight bow. "Before I leave may I ask how your doing since your wives passing?" Kushina knew it had been awhile since her passing but she's never had time to talk to Hiashi alone about it.

"Sometimes I worry I'm going to lose myself Kushina-san, I never knew just how important she was at keeping me on track I only hope that I don't go down a road I can't recover from." Hiashi stood up as well giving the Namikaze woman a bow as well. "Please don't be shy, if you need anything Hisashi-san I'll do everything in my power to help."

Hisahi gave off a rare smile at the woman. "Thank you Kushina-san but I must take my leave I have clan matters to attend to goodbye until next time." Kushina gave the clan head a nod. "Goodbye Hisashi-san." The two went there separate ways one trying not to lose themselves and the other pushing further and further into a mystery.

_'Mitarashi-san just who are you?' _The red headed woman though to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Flashback 1 year ago_**

_Kushina and Minato lay in bed together once again not getting physical with one another to Kushina's anger, though tonight it wasn't as bad. "Minato-kun are you sure Mitarashi-san name wasn't on the active ninja's list?" Kushina found it hard to believe her husband didn't know who this was, he knew every ninja in the village by number and name how could he not know this person one who was seemingly a skilled ninja to have taught Naruto all he knew._

"_What is with this interest Kushina-chan I wouldn't lie to the boy, I don't know who this person is. I have to take care of an entire village Kushina-chan I can't worry about one ninja." Kushina was taken by surprise this wasn't like her husband he sounded defensive and he never once acted like a ninja didn't matter it went against everything he was to him every ninja in this village was as important as a family member._

"_I just find it sad that Naruto-kun will never know who his first sensei was, he's such a kind boy and the look on his face when he heard that they may be a missing-nin or dead was almost heartbreaking." Minato looked over at his wife his eyes looking directly into hers. "We are ninja's Kushina our life expediency is the age of 25, it's sad the boy lost his sensei but it's better for him to feel this pain now when he has time to cope with it then when he is on the battlefield. Now then if you don't mind Kushina-chan I need to sleep Jiraiya-sensei will be coming in tomorrow for a meeting."Minato rolled over onto his side before falling asleep leaving Kushina to her thoughts not able to reply to her husband._

**_8 months ago_**

**_Hokage's office_**

_Kushina went to her husbands office while he was out. 'Hopefully I don't get caught Minato-kun might get even more distant if he knows I'm looking through his files.' Kushina opened his desk and started to look through he missing-nin list, there were thousands of names on the list but not the one she was looking for._

_Kushina grabbed the list of KIA ninja's from the leaf in the last 5 years to find the name not there either. 'Why isn't that persons name anywhere and why doesn't anyone remember her even if she was an anbu she should still have been recorded in the academy school records.' Kushina now physically frustrated with what was going on._

_She then grabbed the list of the deceased villagers in the past 5 years and again the person's name wasn't seen once more._

**_7 months ago_**

_Kushina had been roaming the graves of Konoha on her free time she would check as many graves as she could but not enough to garner any suspicion, again no one named Mitarashi was buried in Konoha._

* * *

Kushina spent the next 6 months asking villagers and even ninja's coming in from different villagers if they had ever heard of this person, there hadn't been a single person who had an facial recognition of the name if it had even been a eye twitch Kushina would of notice, it was like this person didn't exist and she highly doubted Naruto was making up the name she had watched him close and she couldn't detect a lie from him.

Kushina wanted to surprise Naruto with facts about his sensei at first then it became a slight obsession there shouldn't be a single ninja in this village or any village that she couldn't find out even the bare details about them, after 1 year of searching she couldn't tell rather this person was male or female rather what this persons hair color is or even if this person was human.

She had even asked Kakashi who was part of the anbu thinking this person may have hid her information but he didn't know anyone by this name either none of the chunin or jounin she talked to around that time knew who this person was either and she knew talking to them would probably lead one of them to tell her husband that she was snooping around about someone named Mitarashi, at this point she didn't even care.

* * *

**1 Year Later Konoha Academy Roof**

Naruto and Ayame were once again on the roof it had been 2 years since they started the academy together, we find Ayame snuggling up in Naruto's arms she had come out of her shell a year ago no longer embarrassed about physical contact with Naruto rarely did she stutter anymore around him.

"It's been 2 years today that we became a couple." Ayame said looking up at her boyfriend. "You know I never thought I would be this comfortable around you, I use to be pretty shy how did you put up with me." Ayame didn't hide the fact that she didn't like the her from a year ago but Naruto made no outward expression to say he disliked her from a year ago though.

"I thought it was cute, your blushing and stuttering was adorable." Naruto lied to her he hated it as much as her but he couldn't let this illusion that he's liked her since the first day at the academy be dispelled by her. Naruto had grown a bit closer to her though he found her at least pleasant to be around now and sometimes she could get a true reaction from him.

"Should we go out and get something to eat to celebrate?" Ayame asked her boyfriend, she knew that he hated to go out to town when they first started to go out they would be thrown out of every place they went to everyone calling Naruto a monster over the past year though she used her power as the hokage's daughter to demand respect and most places would serve them but she couldn't stop all the whispers they would receive.

"That's up to you Ayame-chan." He watched as Ayame moved her hand up to his cheek and started to run her fingers over his whiskers, it was something the two of them enjoyed to do to one another it always got a reaction from them and to be honest it felt good for both of them. "Ayame-chan you enjoy this to much." Naruto let out in a slight moan, "Is that a bad thing Naruto-kun?"

He gave her a foxy smile. "I suppose not." Naruto moved is hand down to her cheek and started to rub her whiskers as well they usually ended up playing this game to see which on would give in first, this time though there would be no winner.

"It seems you two are getting a bit to close, when should I expect grandchildren Naruto-kun." The two of them looked back in shock.

"Kushina-san?"

"Okaa-san?"

The7 two of them asked in confusion. As they separated from one another. "What are you doing here Okaa-san?" Her daughter asked her trying to calm herself down from the game her and her boyfriend were playing.

"Oh nothing I came here to steal your boyfriend for a moment if that's ok, I have a few questions for him." Kushina hadn't seen Naruto that much in the past few years, he would come by there house every few months when Minato wasn't around.

Naruto got up and headed toward Kushina. "What is it you need Kushina-san?" She gestured for Naruto to follow her. "I'll be back in a sec Ayame-chan don't get to lonely without me." He blew her a kiss as he followed Kushina to a private spot.

"What is it that you need Kushina-san?" The young blond asked in confusion as the red headed namikaze had never once came to there school and for her to want to talk to him and not her daughter honestly confused him.

"I know this may upset you Naruto-kun and if it does I truly apologize I would like to know more about Mitarashi-san I have been searching around for the last year on and off and I haven't been able to find a single thing about her." What happened next surprised Kushina for a moment and just a moment she saw the boy give her the darkest expression she had ever seen in that moment she had feared for her life one of the most power jounin in this city off duty or not was scared of this boy at that moment.

"I know nothing more then you, I bid you a good day Kushina-san." Naruto was about to take off when he was stopped by Kushina. "I'm not my daughter Naruto I know when someone's hiding something now what are you hiding?" That expression came back again but this time it didn't leave.

"Let me go Namikaze-san or I will force you to." She watched as Naruto's body went into a defensive stance she could tell he was truly ready to strike her if she were to make another aggressive move.

Kushina held a soft smile. "Please Naruto-kun I'm just trying help you here I want to find this person so that you can make peace with there fate rather they are alive or dead." Kushina tried to hold her smile but she was obviously become impatient she was so close to this mystery she wanted to know everything.

"I don't know anything Kushina, please leave me alone." Naruto continued to stay in his stance anyone with any combat experience could notice he was a ticking time bomb he was become anxious to get away from this conversation. Kushina then notice his hand moving instinctively to his kunai pouch that's when she lost it.

"Naruto-san I suggest you calm down, cause if you fight me I won't hold back. Just because I'm not on active duty doesn't mean I'm any weaker then I was." Kushina looked back at this blonde this time giving off a serious expression which sent a chill down his spine he could tell this was a stare of someone who had truly killed someone.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM' __**'kit calm don't you can't let yourself lose control like this' **_ The foxes words didn't make it to the boy in time. "You want to know who she was then fine, her name was Anko Mitarashi she was the only person in the god damn village to ever give a shit about me." Kushina let the boy go this respond surprised her, this was not the boy her daughter talked about everyday no this was someone different.

"Oh I'm not done Namikaze-san not by a long shot, you want to know your going to know every little detail." '_**Kit stop you can't you'll ruin everything, you can't get this upset every time you think about Anko' **__'Fuck off!' _Naruto's body started to heat up his mind going blank no words could reach him now.

"We spent a year training it was the greatest time of my life, she taught me so much about being a ninja she was not only my sensei Namikaze-san she's the woman I love." Naruto's eyes now had an even colder expression then before. "And your fucker for a husband sent her on a suicide mission because she was getting to close to me, your husband killed her, not only that but he's wiped all records of her ever existing"

That accusation stunned Kushina she couldn't believe that Naruto would think her Minato would send a ninja on a suicide mission just because of that. "Naruto-kun you must be mistaken Minato would never do anything like that." Kushina expression softened she knew that this was a touchy subject and she handled it awfully.

"No Namizake-san the only thing your husband wouldn't do right now is fuck you."

SLAP

A chakra enhanced slap that sent the boy to the ground and had enough force to break his nose.

This was the scene that Ayame came upon her mother hitting her boyfriend full force and sending him to the ground, she didn't give her action a second thought she ran over to Naruto to protect him from her mother.

"Kaa-san what the hell are you doing?" Ayame looked up at her mother with a look of hatred. "Why the hell would you hit Naruto-kun." Ayame stood up to confront her mother leaving Naruto alone and in that moment the blonde used his chance to escape and find a place to be alone for the first time showing his true speed out in public. _'He can use Shunshin?' _Kushina didn't have time to question it.

"What happened?" Ayame tried to calm herself down she believed her mother to be a good person who liked Naruto even when most of the villagers didn't her mother never judged Naruto she had to believe in her mother.

"I just asked about his sensei I thought he knew more then he let on, I didn't expect him to get so defensive." Ayame's heart dropped she hated hearing about that sensei, every time it was brought up Naruto changed his expression and he wouldn't be the same for the rest of the day.

"Then ask me about it first, dammit kaa-san do you think I'm stupid you saw how he reacted when he heard that his sensei might be dead." Ayame's voice becoming more hostile. "Okaa-san I know he loved his sensei romanticly he didn't have to even tell me every time someone brought it up I could see the sadness in his eyes." Ayame looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if Naruto even cares for me, the way he gets defensive just at the mention of her the way he loses himself when he hears of her possible death would he ever care that much about me." Ayame let out a deep sigh before looking into her mother's eyes again.

"Okaa-san I love you and always will but you went about this the wrong way. You know at this point rather Naruto-kun cares for me like he did his sensei or not I don't care anymore he has my heart for the rest of his life, I would follow him to hell if that's what it took." Ayame started to move away from her mother.

"And if he said that your otou-san killed his sensei." Ayame was surprised by this but her answer was quick and decisive. "I know you love Otou-san but he's never been there for me, if Naruto-kun says that then I will believe him. Because when it comes to that person Naruto-kun wouldn't lie. Now then Okaa-san I have to find Naruto-kun and see if there's anything I can do to help him." Ayame took off as well both of them would miss the next half a school.

"I really messed up, I'm sorry Naruto-kun but if you truly hate Minato this way it seems like our friendship has come to an end." Kushina said to herself, she didn't hate Naruto not at all but her love for Minato was to strong she would believe in her husband.

* * *

_**Hours later Forest of death**_

Ayame had went all over Konoha until she came up to a forest, she could sense how dangerous it was but she couldn't leave a stone unturned until she found Naruto.

As she entered the forest she saw many dangerous, snakes were hanging off the tree's they were clearly poisonous. The forest seemed to go on forever to be honest she was lost, she didn't know which way was to the exit she would of panic if she didn't hear the sound of someone sobbing it instantly caught her attention.

Following the sound she finally came upon the man she was looking for, it was her Naruto his face was in his knee's as he let out more sobs. "Naruto-kun." Ayame said softly as she landed beside him. "Are you ok?"

Naruto looked up at Ayame and her heart instantly sank the man she thought was invincible the most powerful academy student who was perfect was now in tears this was the first time she had ever seen him like this and her eyes instantly watered it was so hard for her to see him this sad.

"Ayame-chan why are you here?" Ayame moved closer and held Naruto's hand. "I'm hear because the man I love is sad and he needs someone to comfort him." Naruto took the invitation and pulled Ayame into him as close as he could.

"Ayame-chan your to good for me." Naruto put his head into her shoulder as he let out some more tears. She put her hand on his head and started to rub it. "It's ok Naruto-kun." It was time for the moment she would hate.

"Naruto-kun." Ayame pushed him back so there eyes were meeting. "I want you to listen to me fully before you respond ok?" He only gave her a slight nod. "I want you to talk about your sensei with me, no matter what you say I won't be upset I wanna learn about the woman you loved, maybe it will help you come to terms with her fate whatever it may be." Naruto tied to control his breath so he could speak without sobbing. "How did you know I love her." Ayame gave him a bright smile before wiping a tear off his cheek. "Because I've been with you everyday for the past 2 years and I've seen your reaction each time she's been mentioned it's actually made me kinda jealous and spiteful of her but you know she had to be a great person to make you love her so much that's why I want to know about her Naruto-kun." Naruto gave her a warm smile why was Ayame always there for him he didn't deserve it.

That's when Anko story time started he told her everything about his year of training with him only leaving out the Kyuubi.

"You were going to marry her?" Ayame trying to hold back her jealousy but failing,

"I was, though you know maybe this was meant to be Ayame I haven't been the greatest boyfriend." He looked into her eyes this was going to be the true Naruto.

"Ayame-chan I truly love you."

"I love you to Naruto-kun."

The two of them shared there first kiss on the lips and it lasted for what seemed like day's as the couple fell asleep in one another's arms even if it was a dangerous forest Ayame and Naruto both knew if they were together it would be safe.

* * *

_**Namikaze Estate**_

Kushina was wearing her very revealing nightgown as she waited for Minato to enter there room, as he did she push walked over to him seductively, pulling him to her as she gave off a sexy grin. "Minato-sama I need you tonight." Kushina let out in a soft moan as she pushed her assets against his chest showing she was truly aroused and ready for him.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan I'm to tired tonight maybe tomorrow." Kushina's heart sunk, why could Minato not show her the love anymore not only that he didn't even ask where Ayame was, she knew if she mentioned she was with Naruto he would instantly become upset but why? Could what Naruto said be true.

Kushina allowed her doubt to fade as she laid beside Minato letting her tears silently fall. _'why do I even love him anymore?' _Kushina asked herself before falling asleep hoping her dreams could take her to a happier place.

* * *

**Author's note.**

Yes Naruto is overly sensitive about Anko, it's should be obvious now that it's the only time he will break his mask is when it comes to her.

This wasn't going to be a two part arc but I think stopping here is good for dramatic effect.

Next time: Chapter 6: **Last years as an Academy Student Part 2**


	7. Last Years As An Academy Student Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Naruto has a glaring flaw right now, he cares to much for Anko and becomes irrational when it comes to her.

As for Kushina if it was her 13 years ago she would of left Minato in an instant but I'm trying to show how much she's changed, she not only does she have a family shes trying to keep together she also doesn't want the last 13 years with him to all be a lie so she's in major denial.

**Hanmac** – Patients my friend and yeah Minato is so stupid not taking Kushina every night ^^

**fuertespedos10 – **He's not let's just say he's a very goal orientated person.

**Tensa-Zangetsu102 – **but but I gave you two chapters in one day :)

**Mugetsu16 – **Your welcome ^^

**THERE'S A POLL AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Last Years As An Academy Student Part 2**

* * *

_**'Kit'**_

_**'Kit wake up'**_

The young blonde started to stir from the foxes voice, his eyes opened slighty allowing them to adjust to the light. He looked down and saw Ayame still snuggled into him as he held her in his arms he gave her a soft smile.

_**'Kit we need to talk.'**_ Naruto knew Kyuubi wasn't happy with him right now, he allowed someone close to Minato to know his greatest weakness if Kushina were to speak with Minato about this it would cause his goal to become that much harder to achieve.

_'Kyuubi I'm...' _He was cut off by a loud growl coming from his mind. _**'Be quite kit and let me speak, what you did was dumb I know your smarter than that not only did you show Kushina that your unstable when Anko is spoken about you may have burnt a bridge with her that can't be repaired' **_Kyuubi let out another grumble and he started to pace inside his cage.

_**'That's not even the biggest problem kit, look at yourself, you've become to attached to that human you know for our goal to be achieved you will have to hurt her both physically and mentally can you do that to her anymore?'**_ Kyuubi had his doubts that Naruto could defeat Minato now, everything changed yesterday.

_'Of course I..' _Naruto looked down at his sleeping goddess, in that moment he pictured her in pain because of him and his heart dropped. _'How bad will it hurt her?' _Kyuubi let out another groan, the kit had truly become to attached.

_**'Think back to the times when you were beaten and stabbed kit it will be like that but ten times worse.'**_ Naruto's heart sunk once more. _'I can't, not to her she's never done anything wrong to me.' _Naruto ran a hand over he cheek which caused her to stir and bit and a smile to adorn her face as she slept.

Naruto looked up into the air, why couldn't anything be easy for him. _'Could I beat the bastard without it?' _Naruto asked the all powerful demon. _**'That man hasn't stopped becoming stronger, even if you train for ten years more the chances of you getting stronger then him is unlikely, you'll be powerful kit but chances are he will be more powerful.' **_ Kyuubi stopped pacing around his cage before laying down in it. **_'Kit are your feelings for this girl stronger than your hate for that man?'_**

Naruto didn't have time to answer that question because he felt a familiar hand caressing his cheek, he looked down and gave the goddess below him a smile. "Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked as he pulled the girl closer to his body.

"Best sleep of my life." She snuggled into his chest more. "Now then tell me what's wrong Naruto-kun." The blonde was taken aback by this. "Why do you think there's something wrong?" Naruto asked question Ayame.

"You know I was watching you for awhile before I rubbed your cheek, you had the most worried expression on your face." Ayame looked out toward the forest of death. "Naruto-kun please just let me know when there's a problem or whats wrong with you, I want to be there for you whenever I can." Naruto couldn't believe it how he spent so long not truly loving this girl and then she goes and makes him fall for her instantly.

"And if I tell you something crazy, that's unbelievable that will explain every question why people give me the looks will it change your feelings?" Ayame looked up at him once more as a sweet smile ran across her beautiful lips. "No it wouldn't." Ayame responded instantly to him giving him no doubt that she meant her words.

"What if I tell you things about us that will change the way you see everything." Ayame looked confused about what he could know about them that she didn't but she just shook her head. "Would you still love me?" He replied instantly. "I would." She responded as quickly as he had. "Then I wouldn't care."

"I can't tell you everything I have more secrets then I could count but if you let me I'll start telling you little by little." Ayame nodded her head understanding. "Then tell me why the villagers seem to hate you Naruto." This cause Naruto to wince she wanted one of the bigger secrets but might as well start big.

"because..." Ayame noticed his breath becoming more shallow his voice shaking a bit, she could tell just from his posture that what he was about to say was the complete truth. "I have the Kyuubi sealed in me."

Ayame sat there in stunned silence as she stared at Naruto blankly. _'she hate's me' __**'look again kit'**_ Kyuubi told the young blonde as he looked back at Ayame who adorned a grin and started to let out a chuckle. "Ayame this isn't a joke I'm serious!" Naruto thought Ayame would believe him but it is pretty farfetched.

"No, no it's not that it's just I use to have this dream everyday that I would defeat the Kyuubi I was some great super hero hokage the crowd would roar my name." Her smile widened as she remembered her childish dream, her chuckles become a bit louder as she tried to hold them back.

"That's not all Ayame, you know my dream is to kill your otou-san?" Ayame's smile instantly dropped as a saddened expression came over her face. "I figured as much, I knew something was wrong the first time you meet him at our home. Naruto-kun I don't know if I can let you kill him he's still my family and I love him but I promise that with all my power I will help you defeat him but promise me that you won't kill him please." Ayame's voice had completely changed now.

Naruto thought for a moment, before sighing. "I will try my best not to Ayame-chan." How the Naruto of years past would of killed him for that statement even the idea of letting Minato die painlessly was to to good for that man and here is this Naruto saying that for Ayame he would try to not kill Minato for her and no one else.

"There's one more thing Ayame-chan." Naruto looked away from her this was going to be the hardest thing to say. "I can't tell you why but you said you would help me no matter what." Ayame gave him a nod, he saw from the corner of his eye. "I may in the future cause you a lot of pain, there's something that might happen between us that's gonna cause you more pain then you could imagine."

Ayame thought of making a joke about having his child but now was not the time maybe in the future though. "Would it kill me?" Naruto closed his. _'Would it Kyuubi?" _Naruto asked knowing the tailed beast had been listening to this entire conversation. _**'No kit it wouldn't'**_ "No it wouldn't Ayame-chan."

"Then if it's something you have to do then I trust you Naruto-kun." She moved closer to the boy and captured his lips letting him know that she would always be loyal to him no matter what happens in the future.

* * *

**Namikaze Estate**

Kushina woke up that morning not in the arms of her love like her daughter had, no she woke up to an empty bed once more she was left once more needing. Kushina got up from the bed and headed to her closet and put on some causal ware it looked like another day home alone for her, the usual.

Once she finished getting dressed she walked to her bedroom door opening it, exiting the room and walking down the hall and heard some commotion in her living room normally Minato was gone, it could have been her daughter but the voices sounded male so she moved consciously through the hall till she reached the end close enough to recognize the voices. One was her husbands and the other was Jiraiya normally she wouldn't hide from them but Minato would of told her if Jiraiya was coming.

"Did you fix the seals Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked the elder male. Kushina didn't know of any seals that needed to be fixed though I suppose she wouldn't need to it was probably something that didn't need to be fixed but Jiraiya just stopped by on free time to fix that's what she thought till.

"I can't believe you wanted me to completely change the seals Minato-kun, it took me two years to fix those you know." Kushina mind started to race _'what seals, what kind of seals could take 2 years to fix and how did I not know about them?'_

Jiraiya poked the younger male with his elbow. "Now then tell me should I be expected anymore godchildren?" Jiraiya said as he started to raise her eyebrow is a suggestive way.

"No you won't be getting anymore godchildren Jiraiya-sensei, having one is more then enough." Minato's voice came out spiteful, Kushina winced at the tone she secretly wanted another child having one was great but she always wanted a second child.

"I thought you had two Minato-kun?" Kushina's eyes about popped out of there socket when she heard this. It couldn't be true could it no of course not Jiraiya must be joking he always did.

"Jiraiya-sensei you know that thing is no longer my child. Now then Jiraiya-sensei follow me to hokage tower I want you to show me all the improvements to the seals." The two men left to head to the hokage tower.

This left Kushina on the floor tears falling down her cheeks. "He's with someone else, he has another child and never told me." Kushina's breath started to shorten he vision started to get blurry from the amount of tears that had been falling from her eyes.

* * *

**One Year Later**

A lot changed in the next year Ayame returned to her home a few days after her and Naruto's night in the forest of death the relationship between Kushina and Ayame had never recovered though they still loved each other dearly but there was always an awkward tension held over them during every conversation.

Kushina had changed the day she heard that Minato had a second child she no longer begged for him to take her she took her duty as a housewife and cooked for her husband and daughter, by all rights they were only a family by the name now even if Ayame and Kushina loved each other it seemed like time would separate them one day as even in this year they grew further and further apart and the days Ayame stayed home were becoming less and less.

Kushina gave up on her obsession with Anko, even after hearing everything from Naruto she still refused to believe what he said, another reason she stopped the search was in her option it was the catalyst that caused her family to fall apart like this if she hadn't been searching for her those two years her daughter would still be the same girl she had always been and Naruto would still be that innocent boy at least in her eyes.

She also never questioned her husband about the conversation she overheard trying to not cause the family to break apart even more, she fell into self pity and was depressed everyday it seemed you could tell in the past year all these events took there toll on her.

In the Academy Ayame and Naruto were still the top of there class by a large margin, they continued to be loners not actively going out of there way to make friends in the academy but not going out of there way to make enemies either, there were a few kids like Shino,Hinata,Shikamaru and Kiba they would make casual conversation with at times.

* * *

**Last Day Of The Academy**

Today was the day all the students would become ninja's all the notable students were able to pass the final test with Ayame and Naruto both acing it and proving to all they were truly the top of the class. Sakura came in second for the girls and Sasuke second for the boy's.

"Ok everyone first off I want to congratulate you all on becoming genin not everyone can do it and this will be your first step into the ninja world." Iruka held a honest smile and he looked around the class he was proud of his students like every teacher should be.

"Now it's time to announce what team's you will be on!" Iruka happily told the class as the kids stood silent in wait to find out which team they would be on.

"Team 7 will be Ayame Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha! Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake" Sakura jumped in joy at the news and started to brag about it to Ino.

Sasuke couldn't care less and acted like his brooding self still upset that he wasn't rookie of the year.

Ayame though was heartbroken though she knew the rules the top male and the top female would always be put on the same team with the last of the class, her face instantly contorted to sadness as she looked over at Naruto who seemed equally as sad.

_'Dammit that bastard hokage had to break the tradition.' _Naruto clinched his fist this was the reason he stayed in first to get into the same team as Ayame so he could always watch over her but the hokage had the last call he knew this was a possibility he just hoped it wouldn't happen. He calmed himself down and went to hold Ayame's hand sending her a reassuring smile.

"Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shina Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka! Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi!" The three of the children seemed please with Kiba being overly happy to be on the same team as Hinata.

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka! Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi" Ino was the only one to make a reaction and that being upset she was with someone she found lazy and the other being fat she cursed her luck.

"Ok everyone that's all for teams." Iruka put down the paper's before Ayame stood up.

"Iruka-sensei what about Naruto-kun, are you saying he wasn't put on a team?" Ayame was once against frustrated as she continued to hold her boyfriends hand did her father screw over Naruto once more if he did hell have no fury like her.

"Actually your correct Naruto-kun doesn't have a team." Most of the class let out a gasp as even Naruto was confused what game Minato was playing, he couldn't just keep Naruto off a team he passed everything and if he were to go to the shinobi council about this having prove he past and everything even Minato couldn't lie his way out.

"It seems Naruto has been taken as a apprentice, his sensei will be..."

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier Hokage Office.**

"I'm sorry sensei but I refuse to take that demon as part of my team." Kakashi told Minato as he was seated across from the hokage. "It's bad enough you want me to take Ayame-chan but now you want me to take that thing as well."

"I thought you enjoyed my daughters company Kakashi-kun." Minato asked his former student. "I did Minato-sensei but let's be honest your daughter has been corrupted by that demon every time I talk to her now she talks only about him she's nothing demon slut." Kakashi spoke what he thought to be the truth.

Both the males thought they were the only ones there that day but outside Minato's office was a certain red headed woman who thought it would be nice to bring her husband some food while he was at work, trying to be a proper wife only to overhear Kakashi call her own daughter a demon slut she was about the burst into the room when she heard Minato speak.

"Your right Kakashi-kun, that girl wasn't suppose to be born but I need you to take her at least I need to make sure she's at least safe I need her." Minato's voice didn't have any affection in it for his daughter he even told Kakashi he was right about there no her daughter, Kushina needed to make sure there were no mistakes she had to control herself a little bit longer.

"I'll make sure she's at least safe that's all though sensei, I have my eyes set on Sasuke he will be the one to help us lead the next generation." Minato looked up and Kakashi before nodding his head in agreement.

Kushina threw Minato's lunch into the trash nearby if she didn't she would of crushed it with her fist in rage she calmed herself down. _'Minato-kun I would take all the abuse in the world as long as it was targeted at me but the moment your the cause any kind of harm to my daughter I will kill you myself.' _Kushina eyes turned dark and cold. _'Today Kushina Namikaze is dead.'_ With a evil smirk coming across her face she continued. _'Now is the return of Kushina Uzumaki The Red Death.' _For far to long has Kushina been a housewife she refused to have that kind of life anymore.

The two men would continue to speak about the team until they were interrupted by Kushina opening the door she adorned a smile. "Oh hello Kakashi-kun and Minato-kun I was needing to speak to you dear." Kushina walked up to the desk with a nice smile on her face an overly nice smile. "I'm busy right now honey could you come back later?" Minato gave her a soft smile.

"Oh this is not a personal visit this is business, I want to be reinstated as a jonin once more since my daughter is graduating today I want to return to active duty." Minato didn't give Kushina a reaction. "I don't see why not darling."

"Oh good, now then I was wondering if Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan were going to be on the same team since I wanted to pick up a team if possible." Minato's eyes widened at this his wife never had an interest in a genin team before. "I'm sorry but Ayame-chan is going to be on Kakashi-kun's team."

Kushina let a smirk cross her face. "Shouldn't the top boy and top girl of the year be in the same team that's how it's always been right dear." The sentence was leaking with venom and it didn't go unnoticed by the two males as Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine he still feared Kushina even if she hasn't been active in a long time.

"Well Kushina-chan we're not sure where he will be placed yet." Kushina let out a smirk at this. "Then I request Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice." Both of the male's eyes widened at this why did she have to come today and ruin everything.

"Dear I'm not sure that's a smart idea you haven't been active in a long time we were going to give him to a proper jonin as a sensei." Kushina's long red veins covered her face as her mouth moved into a sadistic grin. "Are you doubting my ability to train a genin Hokage-sama." This couldn't come off anymore threatening even if she tried. "I can take Kakashi-kun out back and show you a proper jonin or I can go to the shinobi council and tell them your refusing to not only hold tradition but denying a jonin there right to take a apprentice."

Minato knew his wife wasn't a fool and her threat was real. "I understand Kushina-chan, I was just worried about you, I love you and don't want you to push yourself." He gave her a soft smile that seemed to always calm down his Kushina, it was to bad this wasn't his Kushina anymore.

"There's no need for you to worry about anything anymore hokage-sama, now I'll take my leave and pick up my student." With that the red death was gone leaving Minato in a rage and Kakashi scared for his life.

* * *

**Present Time**

"**It seems Naruto has been taken as a apprentice, his sensei will be..."**

"Kushina Namkaze." This even shocked Iruka he hadn't read beforehand who was taking Naruto as there apprentice he expect some new jonin or someone who would be practicing for a real team.

"WHAT!" Was the response from the entire class.

* * *

Poll time.

In the next 5 chapters I plan to have Naruto go all the way with a woman do you want me to write the lemon?

Yes

No

Next time: **Genin Day's**


	8. Genin Day's

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – I'm just happy everyone was ok with how I portrayed Kushina, she came off weak and domesticated and not a powerful woman as she should be and is just at that time she cared more about her family then herself willing to sacrifice even her pride to keep the family together.

**Hanmac** – I may just do that one day ^^

**fuertespedos10 – ****That would be awful, I'm sure Kushina will teach Naruto a lot.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102 – ****I wish I could but sadly they don't know about it right now maybe soon though ^^**

**Mugetsu16 – ****Originally I had it planned to be Yugao as his sensei.**

******nico2883 – ****I wanna keep all the members of the harem a secret.**

******Darkblaze Wolf God – ****Her finding out about the seal should be soon-ish I can't give a an exact time sorry.**

******BigBossVince – ****Thank you I fixed the mistake on all previous chapters. I'm going to say that I read every review sometimes multiple times while I'm writing a chapter honestly I wouldn't continue writing if people didn't enjoy my work I would just do the stories in my head and be done with it but every time I get a review it makes me want to continue the story and get the next chapter out quickly so you guys can enjoy it with me.**

******Krish11762 - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******bcsclaymore – ****I can't because I honestly don't know when it will be it's one of the biggest plot points in the fic so I wanna make sure when it happens it's done right but I can promise they will learn it :)**

******BattedConan316 – ****I didn't come up with the idea for Kushina to be his teacher till halfway through the chapter it just clicked with me.**

******Lord Lovegood - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******JxA fan 2000 - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******15DarkStar15 – ****I agree if Naruto had to choose who would be his first it would be Ayame but who knows what can happen ^^**

******FerPeinRikudou - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******toile grant - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******Mystolon – ****I think the way I wrote it may have came off wrong, it's not that Naruto wouldn't be able to beat Minato just it's unlikely in 10 years because Minato is continuing to get stronger. For example if Naruto at the age of 20 were to take on Minato at the age of 20 the fight would be complete even and this is only coming from what the Kyuubi believes he could be complete wrong on how powerful Naruto is and how powerful Minato is so take his words with a grain of salt ^^**

******BacoBoyX9 – ****Thanks for the review ^^**

****** .921230 - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******RedHotMito – ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******Dage – ****I'll try my best to not go to over the top**

******jameis – ****No spoilers but you shouldn't be disappointed**

******Beni Arashi – ****Thank you ^^, not gonna spoil anything but you shouldn't be displeased .**

******UzumakiBattleWolf - ****Thanks for the review ^^**

******Wow 24 reviews last chapter thank you all!**

******xxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8: **Genin Day's**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the students were calmed down after hearing the news that the rookie of the year was getting a personal sensei and not just any ninja but the red death herself Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina walked into the classroom to see the looks of the students most of them were stunned not able to make a vocal response to the news. "Uzumaki Naruto come with me." The red head said as she started to move her way out of the class before being interrupted.

"Okaa-san! Why are you taking Naruto-kun as your student?" Ayame knew her mother didn't hate Naruto but the two of them had a falling out she didn't understand why her mom would take him as a student it would undermine her husband to do so since Ayame knew of her father's dislike of Naruto as well.

"Namikaze-san I don't believe it's any of your business who I take as my student." Kushina's voice was cold causing her daughter to gasp she had never heard her mother speak in such a tone not to her at least.

Ayame was going to continue speaking till she felt Naruto grip her hand. "Don't worry about it Ayame-chan I'm sure she has her reasons." Naruto gave her a smile as he raised from his seat and started toward Kushina.

Once the Kushina saw Naruto was heading her direction she motioned for him to follow her as the two of them took off.

The class was silent they also have never heard Kushina be that cold toward anyone she was known as the nicest person in Konoha if you ever saw her in town no matter your rank she would treat you well she would go out of her way to make friends with anyone who wanted to know her.

Some in the class were about to question Ayame about this before they were interrupted by more jonin coming into the class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

Kushina and Naruto landed on the private Namikaze training ground, they hadn't spoken on the way there but Naruto did notice a knew addition to Kushina and that was the blade she was carrying on her back it was the full length of her back the blade didn't seem to have a sheath you could also tell that blade had taken it's fair number of lives.

"Uzumaki-san I'm going to test your skills I want you to come at me as if you were going to kill me." Kushina didn't expect any questions to be asked but saw Naruto smile at her as if to disrespect her.

"But Namikaze-san I thought the teacher and student had to get to know each other before the genin test." Kushina was a bit taken back by this most students shouldn't know about the real genin test, they also shouldn't know that most jonin asked the students about themselves to get a grasp on how the team would work.

"I know you Uzumaki-san and you know me already." Naruto continued to smile at her not taking a fighting stance. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to kill Minato Namikaze." Naruto expected for Kushina to flip out he wanted to piss her off yes he held a grudge since that day and he wanted to snap like he did.

Kushina though just deadpanned. "Yeah good luck with that." Kushina gave no outward response to that statement as if she honestly didn't care what happened to that man, the man everyone knew she loved more then even this village.

Naruto didn't expect that reaction the reaction he got was the last thing he thought would happen he finally dropped his smile after hearing that. "Namikaze-san let's make a deal." Naruto asked the older woman.

"And what kind of deal is this Uzumaki-san?" Kushina asked the boy, she was quite curious what this deal could be.

"It's no secret I dislike you, honestly I don't even know if your that skilled so here's the deal in this session if I best you then you have to find me a real sensei and not yourself, if you win I will admit your my superior and I will follow your lead without question." Naruto asked challenging this older red head.

"Your on Uzumaki-san." The woman grabbed the sword on her back and went into a fighting position, in turn the blonde put his new leaf headband off to the side before moving his hand to his pocket and pulling out another he wrapped this one around his head.

This caught Kushina's attention. "Why do you have a second headband?" The woman asked.

"This headband was Anko-chan's this is all I have left of her this is what your husband gave me the day he killed her." Kushina did give a slight reaction to this, somewhere deep down she wanted this to be a misunderstanding but as the day's past more doubts entered her mind.

"I believe it's about time you get over that Uzumaki-san, how long ago did she die ago 5 or was it 6 years ago, who cares she was a ninja and they die deal with it." Kushina felt bad saying this but she had a motive she needed him to take this spar serious he had to show her everything he had, she needed to know her students full power.

Naruto eye's instantly turned to that of hate. "Add yourself to the list I want to die." Naruto pulled out two kunai throwing them with deadly precision both going for a death blow one for the throat the other to the middle of the skull.

Kushina deflected on with her sword and grabbed the other from the air, she threw the one she had back at the Naruto who dodged out of the way. The boy took off in a sprint he grabbed another kunai from his pouch this time he went into her sword range he was going to fight her weapon to weapon.

Kushina was surprised at the boy's speed he was more then good at using the kunai's rather he was throwing them or swinging them. The two of them keep dodging and parrying each others blows neither getting a hit.

Swing

Dodge

Swing

Parry

This went on for what seemed like hours to Naruto, his breathing started to get heavy as he felt sweet running down his face. _'shit I haven't hit her once, but she hasn't hit me either we must be on even ground.' _Naruto thought this till he looked up at her she wasn't breathing hard she wasn't even sweating a little bit. _'what the hell is going on?' _that's when he realized it, he had been moving like crazy and she hadn't taken a single step in any direction.

Kushina saw the realization on his face. _'Now then Naruto-kun what are you going to do?' _She knew this moment was the turning point in every ninja's career. "I'm getting tired of this, your a bore I should just kill you now." Kushina gave off no lie she would kill this boy if he couldn't defend himself.

Naruto looked in her eyes a froze her eyes weren't like the villagers when he was a kid sure they would kill him but her eyes they were the eye's of someone who had killed without mercy someone who would kill him. _'What am I suppose to do.' _

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell are you doing gaki!" Yelled an irate Anko as she looked down at Naruto who had a kunai stuck in his arm. "Why the hell would you stand there dodge get away something!" Anko moved over to see if he was ok._

_Naruto laid there with the kunai dug deep into his skin, he grabbed it and quickly pulled it out of his arm giving out a grunt of pain, they both learned quickly he had great pain tolerance. "Anko-sensei I wanted to fight you hand to hand, I have to prove I'm the strongest." _

_Anko took her hand and knocked him over the head. "Stupid it's not the strongest who always wins it's the smartest, if you fight someone stronger you have to use the terrain to your advantage trap them and then kill them!" Anko yelled at the boy for his stupidity._

_Naruto was holding his shoulder as blood started to trickle out to fast for comfort. "You should of just left it in, come here gaki I have some bandages that should help with that so your friend can heal it up." Naruto smiled at Anko before following her._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto turned heel and shunshined into the nearby forest, he would need to use his speed and smarts to beat this woman she was stronger then him there was no doubt in his mind but he wouldn't lose either not to her, he wouldn't allow someone like her to talk bad about Anko then beat him.

Kushina gave a smirk. _'Looks like he gets the jest of it, I'll give him a few moments to set up.'_ Kushina waited for a few minutes before entering the forest and challenging the boy to outsmart and defeat her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

"You have to get the bells of me within the time limit if you don't you all fail." Said the masked jonin, as he looked at the three genin before him each seemed confuse with this exercise.

"but sensei there's only 2 bells." Sakura said raising her hand, Kakashi gave her a smile. "That's right two of you will pass and one of you will fail." Kakashi looked around this time only seeing two genin the third one was missing it seemed Ayame had went into hiding she seemed to be the only one who understood they didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke and Sakura followed suit and went to hide in the nearby forest. _'Ok all I have to do is get the bells for me and Sasuke-kun then we can leave that tramp back at the academy.'_ Sakura thought to herself only to find Sasuke blood covered, she walked up to him tears streaming down her face. "S-sasuke-kun!" She ran over but it was to late he had been stabbed to death by the kunai's the pink haired girl fainted soon after from the shock, not realizing it was a genjutsu the entire time.

Sasuke stared at the jonin from the tree's the jonin hadn't moved an inch. It was starting to try his patients why wasn't he moving wasn't he suppose to test them. Sasuke stood his ground he had everything planned when Kakashi moved he would strike he wouldn't let his impatient tendency get to him.

What Sasuke didn't know what that wasn't the real Kakashi merely a shadow clone the real Kakashi was somewhere else doing something the other two wouldn't believe.

Elsewhere Ayame was running for her life, her arm was bloody from being thrown into a tree. _'What this hell, this is to much.' _Ayame didn't have more time to think as two lighting chakra wolves came hurling toward her. "Shit." She spoke just before the clones hit "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" The red head yelled and was able to get two of her clones to take the hit before the wolves killed her.

Ayame keep running until she ran into him standing right in front of her. "Kakashi-nii-san please I need a breather." The girl's leg's were trembling it had been going on for five minutes, she couldn't keep track at how many jutsu's he's thrown at her during this chase.

Kakashi was throwing two kunai's up in the air and catching them. "This is training Ayame-chan you'll just have to suck it up, this training hasn't even gotten started yet." The masked jonin jumped toward the new genin ready for round 2 to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

_**'**Now then where can he be?' _Kushina thought to herself as she moved carefully though the forest, trying not to hit a trap that Naruto set, key word there was try. She hit a tree branch and instantly felt it's texture change when she looked down she saw the tree branch turn into a ten foot snake, the snake and herself were falling toward the ground.

As they were about to hit the ground the snake went to wrap itself around Kushina only for her to react just fast enough to slice it in half. _'That wasn't a normal snake, it must have been a summon so Naruto-kun as a contract with them.' _Kushina thought to herself as she left the dead snake and continued to look for Naruto.

As Kushina ran across the something strange she wouldn't of noticed it if she wasn't looking for a certain blonde, it was a genjutsu she didn't think the blonde put it up either this was a very advance genjutsu, she walked up to it. "Kai" she said attempting to dispel it which she succeed in.

Under the genjutsu was a seal, why would there be a seal in this forest her families forest and why would it be under a genjutsu then it hit her.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Did you fix the seals Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato asked the elder male. Kushina didn't know of any seals that needed to be fixed though I suppose she wouldn't need to it was probably something that didn't need to be fixed but Jiraiya just stopped by on free time to fix that's what she thought till._

_"I can't believe you wanted me to completely change the seals Minato-kun, it took me two years to fix those you know." Kushina mind started to race ____'__what seals, what kind of seals could take 2 years to fix and how did I not know about them?'_

___**Flashback End**_

Kushina's eyes widened is this what they meant, she was about to check the seals further before she felt a sharp pain on her neck, looking at the source she found a snake ripping into her neck. "Shit." She could feel the snake inject some poison from it veins.

She felt her body tense she could feel herself slowly becoming paralyzed she couldn't even feel the blonde that was behind her touching her body now, she had gone completely numb. "That was easier then expected." Said Naruto he knew something was up that attack couldn't of got her but he would take his slight victory for now.

He then picked Kushina up throwing her over his shoulder and took off with her. "Where are we going?" Naruto gave a slight jungle. "I'm not dumb I don't know if you took me lightly but we both know you shouldn't of been hit by that attack." Kushina indeed knew this if she hadn't been thinking back to the conversation she wouldn't have been it.

"Your correct Uzumai-san I wouldn't of been hit but that doesn't change the fact that I was if you wanted you could end me right now." Kushina didn't like this at all she could tell she was rusty more so then she thought to let her senses weaken like that even if she was in thought she should of sensed that.

Naruto didn't speak until they came upon another forest. "Your correct I could end this all now but that won't do getting lucky may be a way to win a battle but this isn't the battle I want to be lucky in this is the battle for my sensei's honor." Naruto laid the woman down against the tree.

"So then where are we?" Kushina asked the young blonde.

"We are going to do this over, me vs you but this time your in my player ground your in the forest of death." Naruto took off about the time he did Kushina could feel her joints once more she knew within a few moments the poison would fade and she would have her functions back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

"Earth style: wall jutsu." Kakashi yelled out as he watched the young red head in front of him jumping from tree to tree, the jutsu he just would cause a wall of would to push out from the tree the goal to crush her against another tree.

Ayame though was fast enough to react this time knowing that her nii-san wasn't kidding he was trying to hurt her if not worse. "Wind style: cutting air." Wind surrounded Ayame as the wind spun as such great speeds that it sliced through the wound itself.

After Ayame did that though she didn't plan her next step and slipped on the next branch and started to fall downward she could of recovered if Kakashi didn't use that jutsu again this time it was coming up from the ground and hit the girl square on her right side almost breaking her arm and causing her to begin to spin as she fell to the ground, she she collided with the ground she started to skid along it until she was stopped when he back smashed against the tree causing the girl to yell in pain.

Kakashi landed in front of her the girl was grabbing her back in agony, the man grabbed her red hair before pulling her up by it until her feet weren't touching the ground. "What to do with you now."

"W-why Kakashi-nii-san." Ayame choked up as some blood started to leak from her mouth. "Because you had to have relations with that demon I told you to stay away from him but did you!" Kakashi slapped the girl across the face causing more blood to burst from her mouth.

"This didn't have to happen if you didn't get seduced by that demon we could have been a happy family I would of treated you like you were an equal to the Uchiha but you obviously aren't if your a demon whore." Ayame didn't know what happened next she just snapped something deep down inside came out.

On the outside Kakashi could she a tent of red chakra coming off her, the blue eyes she had were now red with slits in them and her whiskers had become larger and darker. "**I'll kill you."** Her voice had completely changed.

Kakashi quickly let out a massive shock of electricity in her body. "AHHH!" he body started to shake violently until the tent of red was gone and all her outside appearance went back to what it was before.

Kakashi threw the girl against a tree as he walked up to her. "Now then this is the rules you are not to ask me for anything understand, if you try and get my help I'll find your demon lover and kill him if you try and tell anyone about this I'll find your demon lover and kill him." Kakashi gave her an smile. "You understand?"

Ayame didn't reply her body went limp as she lost consciousness but she heard Kakashi, she knew what would happen if anyone ever learned of this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Forest Of Death**

Kushina was up once more, she was in a place she really never visited sure when she was a genin they had to go through here but that was a long time ago. Kushina calmed herself should would never show it but she was upset at herself for being caught off guard like this.

Unlike in the over forest it didn't take Naruto long to attack, the moment Kushina moved at least twenty snakes burst from the ground, Kushina grabbed her sword. "Water style: Ice Shards" Kushina swung her sword in an ark and ice shards started to come from the sword causing the ice to pierce all the snakes and kill them instantly.

Kushina turned to find that there weren't only those twenty snakes what she saw had to be over two hundred snakes, he must have been setting this up the entire time she couldn't move, Kushina knew in this spot she couldn't fight them off without taking a few bites.

The red headed woman keep running through the forest full speed as the snakes keep on her tail. At times she would be assaulted by a snake on in front of her obviously planted there by Naruto. The snakes seemed to be faster then they should be it took her awhile before she could figure it out. _'He's manipulating the wind so they have a easier time staying with me, I need to note that he has the affinity for wind.'_

Kushina found her battlefield she found a lake, she jumped off the branch and landed easily on the water, what she didn't expect were the snakes that came from below her, when she looked up she saw that he placed snakes all around this area they were now flying at her from all directions this time not trying to poison her no this time they each had swords coming from there mouth going for the death blow.

Kushina smiled. _'This kids amazing.' _She then gathered her chakra as fast as she could, the below her started to surround her. "Water release: Thousand Swords." The water turned into ice and started to shoot outward there had to be thousands of ice shards, they cut through the snakes until nothing but the swords were left.

"Wind style: Air Burst" Naruto yelled this as he came out from a tree his jutsu caught one side of the blades that were flying though the air and changed the direction making each one fly at Kushina. _'Did I make contact?' _Naruto found out the answer soon when he felt the cold chill on a blade on his neck.

The blade was also followed by the sound of blood dripping. "If I wasn't fast enough those would of killed me." Kushina said behind the boy as a few blades had made contact and caused her to bleed. "It looks like my win though."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Dammit!" He fell to a knee and smashed his hand to the ground. "Dammit all!"

Kushina looked down at the boy, she could tell he wanted to win this battle he didn't want to lose to anyone who disrespected Anko. _'I hope you love my daughter as much as this Anko-san.' _Kushina couldn't help but be happy if that was the case because her daughter would of found a fine man then.

"You know she was amazing." Naruto looked up at the red head in surprise. "What?" Kushina finally gave the boy an honest smile. "Anko-san, she's amazing you were amazing she taught you well of course you have flaws but not many and most are due to never having real combat experience."

Naruto got up to confront her. "Then why should I forget about her why did you say I should get over her if she was so great." Kushina moved forward before taking the boys face in her hand. "You need to get over it Naruto, don't forget her or the love you held for her but you can't be mad every time someone mentions her it's your greatest weakness and if you ever hope to defeat Minato you have to overcome it." Naruto knew she was right, he didn't think when it came to her just acted like a brash moron.

"It's so hard though Kushina-sensei, I can't help but think about her everyday." Even if he was a great ninja he was still a fresh ninja and it showed he hadn't experienced death enough to come to copes with it, had he experienced pain yes but he still hadn't taken and life.

"That's something you'll have to figure out yourself Naruto-kun." The two of them had come to an understanding now they were officially teacher and student they're still not as friendly as they use to be but at least it was a start. "Naruto-kun we are going to have to do D rank missions for a month during that time we are going to train like this understood?" Kushina asked a question but it was a statement the only answer was yes.

"I understand sensei." Naruto watched as Kushina turned around assuming she was leaving. "And Naruto-kun I'm sorry that I ever doubted you about Minato and pushing you that day I was immature and I hope you forgive me." Kushina then took off as the young blonde held a smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team 7 Training Ground**

Sasuke was still waiting, Sakura had joined him after regaining her senses that's when the clone dispelled and the real Kakashi popped up from behind them. "Congrats you pass." The two genin jumped and fell from the tree's they were in.

Kakashi followed them down. "What do you mean we pass sensei?" The pink haired girl questioned him.

"Well you see Sakura-chan this was all a test to see how long you would wait one of the greatest traits of a ninja is there patients you guys did an amazing job at scouting and keeping an eye on me." Kakashi gave them an eye smile.

"What about Ayame-chan?" Kakashi keep his smile. "Oh she wasn't feeling to well but she passed as well I let her go home to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow where we start out D rank missions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage Tower**

Jiaiya started to pace around the room. "So your tell me that Kushina-chan took the demon as a student." The younger blonde only nodded his head. "I don't know what to do sensei she's becoming a bother.

"It's simple Minato we do to her what we did to Tsunade-hime." Minato looked up at him. "How would you go about that sensei?" Again the young hokage questioned his sensei.

"Simple much like we drove Tsunade-hime from here by killing dan and there son we will do the same with Kushina-chan." The older man took a seat across from Minato. "The chunnin exams are coming up soon we should have Ayame-chan have an 'accident' which causes her unfortunate death." A smirk came across Jiraiya's face. "Kushina-chan will be to heartbroken to stay in this village and she will leave, you will stay and all the hidden villages will see you as the hokage who lost it all but never gives up and protect his village this will make you loved by villagers not from here and cause the alliance with the other villages easier." Jiraiya explained to the hokage.

"You right that would work but I need Ayame-chan alive I need that power." Jiraiya nodded. "It's a sacrifice that needs to be made though, the power she holds shouldn't ever truly die it should come back in time when it does we will be there to control it." Minato only nodded his head in agreement.

"Why couldn't Kushina-chan and Tsunade-hime see the bigger picture if they were trust worthy this would be much easier." Minato asked but the elder man had not answer to that question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Namikaze Training Ground**

Kushina walked up to the seal she had found earlier in the day as she inspected the seal she could tell it was done by a master.

"I don't know what this seal does yet, it will take months to figure out but I believe it hold so many answers." Kushina assured herself as she began to inspect the seal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go the hardest chapter so far for me to write, I hope you guys enjoy it ^^


	9. Land Of Waves Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**UPDATE: **Somehow my spell check mess up and changed the name of Kakashi to Higashiosaka it's been changed my apologize.

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Yeah it won't be long before Kushina/Naruto think something is up

**fuertespedos10 – ****I agree! Jiyaiya must die painfully!**

**Mugetsu16 – ****Your welcome ^-^**

******Krish11762 – ****They believe that the kyuubi power can't truly die so they will be there to capture it when it returns**

**Jameis – ****I think if I did that it wouldn't be much different from this current story.**

**BlackShadesofRed – ****Naruto isn't as dark in this story as I thought he was gonna be originally, he still has desires to destroy konoha but he's found people he enjoys to be around so he mostly just wants Minato dead.**

**UzumaakiBattleWolf – ****Nope :(**

**SunglassesSull – ****It hasn't been to horrible least she has Naruto ^^**

**Bloodbrother 18 - ****Thx**

**outcastmile – ****What the seals do should be explained in ten or so chapters**

******Freya – ****So you wrote a pretty long review disliking everything about this fic which is fine, while you may not like the grammar that's fine I admit my grammar is not the best.**

**The thing that got me though is you say that Minato is being evil to just be evil which is the furthest from the truth, this fic is on-going and I promise you that Minato hasn't said why he's doing this sure he may have said something to Danzo but no one trusts that man and the only two people in Konoha who know Minato's plan is Kakashi and Jiraiya.**

**On to Anko and Naruto, I was also going to explain this in later chapters but I'll spoil for you why Anko did this and it wasn't cause she wanted to bone a 6 year old, the reason she did this was to get Naruto use to the female body and touching it because as a ninja he may be seduced one day and not being prepared for it which could cost him his life, this isn't the manga this is M rated and seduction techniques are more then likely to be used.**

**One last thing in your review you say that Ayame dropped her mother for Naruto and she did your right but let me ask you this when you were 12 years old was every single decision you made at that age right? I wouldn't think so she was young and made a rash and dumb decision I never once implied she made the right one she just followed what she thought was right. Thanks for your review :)**

******POLL AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ********Land Of Waves Part 1**

* * *

******3 Months Later**

******Hokage's Office**

One of Kakashi's ningen dogs jumped though the hokages window, Minato took the letter that was in the dogs mouth.

'Requesting back up, C rank mission turned to A rank. One jonin level ninja spotted and one chunin level spotted."

Minato crushed the paper in his hands as the dog poofed away. "Dammit Kakashi why didn't you come back." The hokage was the only one in his office so he didn't have to hide behind his mask that he usually held for the public. "If something happens to Ayame-chan I'll kill him." Minato searched though his active teams list to see who was available.

After a bit of searching Minato came to a conclusion that there was only one team he could send. "I can't send any of the new squads the chances the genin would die is to high and would look bad, the only team I can send is..." Minato sighed to himself before snapping his fingers and an anbu member showed up.

"Get me team namikaze." Minato gave another sigh he really didn't want that team meeting up with Ayame, he had to keep her safe. "Ayame-chan if you die now then our plan will be all for not." Minato needed the young red head to live at least till the chunin exams where many villages would be represented it would make the death of Ayame Namikaze public knowledge to every village in a much faster time.

* * *

******Namikaze Training Ground**

Team Namikaze had been training for three months straight, the two of them had come along way in terms of teamwork, Naruto had become stronger and has lost some of his hotheadedness when he was taunted, Kushina on the other hand had all but lost the rust she had from being inactive for so long, she was almost at the same level of power as she was when she quit.

The two of them were taking a break when they noticed a ninja shunsined between them. "Namikaze Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki the hokage has a mission for you." The two of them stared at the nin ja before looking at one another. "So hokage-sama needs us to head to his office." Kushina asked the jonin.

"No, there isn't any time we need you to assist team 7, there C ranked mission was upgraded to an A rank please make haste a leave, here is the info you need." Both of them were shocked but quickly got over it one of the main reason they got over was because there Ayame-chan was on a A-rank mission and they would be damned if she would get hurt.

Kushina grabbed the scroll the ninja had before looking over the details. "Naruto-kun I have some equipment I need to pick up from my house, meet me at the front gate we need to make haste and be there in two days." Naruto looked at his sensei before nodding. "Got it." Naruto took over to the entrance and Kushina to her house they moved as fast as they could.

* * *

******Tazuna's House**

Tsunami the daughter the Tazuna laid plates out for the ninja's that were hired to help her father. "Wasn't there one more of you?" Asked Tsunami as she looked at the two genin before Sakura spoke up. "Oh your talking about Ayame-chan!" Sakura held a look of pride on her face something she never had when she talked about Ayame.

"She had to go out and be alone she said, something was bothering her but I thought it was better to let her be alone she had a rough day today." Sakura watched as the older woman to a seat beside her and started to eat the food she made. "Mind telling me what happened Sakura-chan?" Tsunami asked the pink haired genin.

"Well we should start from the first I suppose."

**__****FlashBack**

_Minato looked at team 7, he saw Sakura being stary eyes thinking of Sasuke and his daughter who was silent she looked timid. Minato didn't pay much attention to it as he grabbed out a mission scroll._

"_Given that your team hasn't had any issues with d rank missions and that Kakashi is your jonin I'm inclined to give you a C-rank mission." The three genin looked up wide eyed at the hokage they knew it was kinda early for a c-rank mission but none of them were gonna complain._

_The door behind him then opened to reveal an obviously drunk man before them. "What these are the brats that are going to escort me." The elder man to a drink of his alcohol._

_Minato began to speak as team 7 turned and looked at him. "You will be escorting this man to the land of waves he is a local bridge builder."Kakashi gave a nod as the rest of the team followed suit._

_Ayame moved up to the bridge builder and held a smile. "My name is Ayame Namikaze, pleased to meet you." She gave the drunken man a slight bow. "Tazuna the name nice to meet cha to kid." Tazuna told the young girl trying not to slur his words._

**__****Flashback End**

Tsunami face palmed. "Did my father really show up drunk, my apologize I am trying to make him stop." The embarrassed daughter told the young genin. "Oh don't worry it's not a big deal but you should of seen what happened next!" Sakura said her voice seemed excited to tell the next part of the tell.

* * *

**__****Outside Tazuna's House **

Ayame was found in tears her. _'I wish Naruto-kun was here.' _No the young girl didn't just miss her boyfriend, that wasn't what caused the tear nor was it Kakashi that put her to tears no something that happened for the first time has caused the tears.

**__****Flashback**

_Team 7 and Tazuna were walking down the road, each having different emotions for the genin is was excitement for being out of the village for the first time as a ninja and for Tazuna is was nervousness that he would be found out by the ninja._

_The team continued to walk down the path the genin's happy go lucky, happy to be out of the village well two of them, Ayame had noticed a puddle not to far back and it hadn't rained in the past week there should be no water there, she instantly tensed realizing that the chances of a ninja attack were great right now._

_Kakashi was the only person who noticed this as well, he saw Ayame had figured it out to even though impressed he refused to give the girl any credit._

_That's when the two ninja's jumped from either side of Kakashi cutting him in half, after this happened two of the three genin thought that there sensei had died, the last knew that it would take a lot more then that to kill there sensei, the person who thought this was Ayame._

_She went back to protect the bridge builder as the other two genin seemed scared to death, the two bothers stared at the genin before laughing and moving toward the three, Sakura and Sasuke could barely breath thinking this was the end for them._

_It wasn't a moment later that Kakashi reappeared grabbing one of the brothers by the neck and instantly snapping it, he had thought he grabbed the other one as well but it got away and was jumping at the bridge builder with only Ayame in the way to block him._

_Kakashi thought the mission would be a failure until he heard. "Wind Style: Cutting Air!" The red headed girl yelled out as wind started to burst from her heading toward one half of the demon brothers when the wind hit him it instantly cut the man in half causing either part of him to drop on either side of Ayame. _

_Ayame felt some of the man's blood splatter on her face, she fell to her knee's before feeling her face it was warm, it was covered in that mans blood. "I killed him." Ayame said as she fought back tears she didn't have time to break down she couldn't break down not now she would have to wait so she gave herself a small pep talk before standing up this was no time to be weak._

_Kakashi turned a looked at the bridge builder. "We need to talk."_

**__****Flashback End**

Ayame looked down at the ground and she sat in the tree. _'How do people deal with it.' _She asked herself trying to find the answer to the question, she knew she could spend all day asking herself that and never getting the answer she wants. "I can't believe I killed him." the memories of the death invaded her mind once more at the tears started to fall.

* * *

******With Naruto and Kushina**

Team Namikaze were by a camp fire it had been a day since they started there journey to help team 7 and from the moment they left Naruto was restless he was now pacing around the campfire and sighing constantly. "Come can't we just go through the night?" Naruto was tired more tired then he realized but right now he needed to rest he knew that but he didn't want to admit it.

"I know how you feel Naruto-kun but if we get there half asleep what good will we do." Kushina was worried herself for her daughter to be on an A-rank mission in her first mission outside the city was unthinkable she would not allow her daughter to be hurt she would get there in time, that's what she hoped at least.

"Ok i'm going to bed." Kushina said getting frustrated that she couldn't think of anything but Ayame, what if she was already dead? So many possibilities ran through her head. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Ayame.

Shaking it off and standing up she walked over to her bag to pull out one of the tents. "Oh." Kushina said in surprise that got Naruto's attention. "Whats wrong Kushina-sensei?" The younger blonde asked.

"I may of only brought one tent on accident." She was in such a rush that she forgot to get another tent for each to sleep him, she gave off a sigh. "I'll sleep outside Naruto-kun I'm use to it." The boy gave a slight chuckle he needed something like this to happen at least it go ayame off his mind for a second. "No I'm sure it's ok if we share the tent, it's not like anything's going to happen." Naruto walked over taking the tent from her hand and setting it up for them.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." The young male just shook his head. "Trust me it's ok." Naruto gave her a foxy smile, he knew nothing would be to awkward because once you've been around Anko she's done just about everything a female can do to make something like this awkward.

Moments later Kushina was in the tent laying on her side, still now able to get her mind off Ayame. "Ayame-chan." Kushina heard from behind her it seemed the young boy couldn't get his mind off her either.

Kushina felt her eyes finally become heavy she was about asleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her pulling her closer, her eyes instantly opened. "Naruto-kun?" Kushina said to the young blonde trying to get his attention.

"Ayame-chan don't go." The blonde muttered in his sleep, Kushina finally realized that Naruto was dreaming about Ayame. _'How long has it been since a man wrapped there arms around me." _Kushina thought to herself as a slight blush crept on her face, she wasn't going to lie she enjoyed this feeling it was the most comfortable she's been in a long time, putting the thought of waking Naruto up and unwrapping his arms behind her she finally let herself fall asleep in the blonde hands.

* * *

******Tazuna's House**

"Then what happened!" Tsunami said on the edge of her seat, sure she was terrified that the children had to go through this but knowing they were safe was enough for her excitement to take her over.

"The next part is much more exciting I didn't know just how strong Kakashi-sensei was."

**__****Flashback**

_After Kakashi had finished talking to the bridge builder about why ninja were following him, it came up to a decision to leave him or follow the mission but it was the three genin who wanted to continue it was there first mission and they would be sure it was a successful one at that._

_As team 7 continued on the road with the bridge builder it was Ayame who noticed a strange movement coming from the bushes beside them she instantly threw a kunai without hesitation to only find a rabbit running away. _

_Sakura was going to comment about her attacking the bunny until she heard a loud whistling sound coming from the air. "GET DOWN!" Sakura heard her sensei yell, each of the genin and the bridge builder instantly hit the ground only to have a massive sword fly over there head and into a nearby tree._

_'what was that!' Thought the three genin until they looked up at the sword only to find a massive man on top of it, Sasuke and Ayame instantly felt the killing intent coming off this man it was the first time they felt something like this the demon brothers didn't compare to this guy not even close._

_In the next moments there vision would become blurred at fog started to surround them making everything but the nose in front of them almost unseeable. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said before Sasuke grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up Sakura, I don't want to die here." Sasuke knew there life's were in danger even if Kakashi was with them._

"_Smart kid." The three genin looked behind them in horror to find that same ninja who was on the sword now behind them. "To bad your already dead." The ninja from the mist swung his mighty sword only to have it blocked by Kakashi. "You move faster then I thought you would." _

_The jounin from the mist then kicked Kakashi in the stomach sending the man flying through the air before landing just a inch from the water, the mist ninja followed Kakashi and swung his sword through the air once more hoping to catch Kakashi off balance, the copy nin was able to fall back into the water to avoid the swing._

_Kakashi was an experienced ninja so it didn't take him but a second to figure out something was wrong with this water it felt dense and heavy. "Shit." The copy-nin said to himself before he looked up to see the mist ninja now standing on the water. "Water Prison Jutsu." The mist ninja said as a ball of water surrounded Kakashi's body trapping him in the water. "I'm quit disappointed in you Kakashi The Copy-ninja." Kakashi was disappointed in himself as well, he shouldn't of went in the water he didn't have enough time to think though it was his only way out._

_The rest of team 7 saw there sensei imprisoned, Sakura was a nervous wreck and Ayame was trying to find a way to help but it was Sasuke who made a brash decision to get in the fight the entire time he was on edge it seemed like he just snapped._

_The raven haired boy ran forward before jumping in the air. "Fireball Jutsu." A large fireball came from Sasuke's mouth as it started to head toward the mist ninja who had a smile on his face. _

_'This is my chance.' Thought another person though, Ayame knew that this was the only chance she had so she waited for the fireball to block her vision of the mist ninja before taking off in a full sprint toward Kakashi to try and free him from the ball._

_The mist ninja looked up and grabbed his sword he swung it once more in the air completely cutting the fireball in have and making it helplessly disperse in the air, he didn't notice though the young red head that had got by him before it was to late. "Wind Release: Cutting Wind." The wind blew off the girls body cutting the mist nin's hand, just enough to have the ninja release his jutsu on Kakashi. _

_In a fit of rage at the girl the mist nin swung his sword at her while she was still in the air. "Wind Relese: Wind Shield." Wind started to surround the girl once more this time not flying outward but making a powerful shield but it wasn't enough to stop the full contact of the sword once it hit the shield she was sent flying backwards from the impact, she would end up hitting the ground hard and skidding across the ground._

_The mis nin turned around only to be struck by the famous chidori right in his chest. "..." The mist nin didn't make a sound, everyone thought he was dead until he turned to water falling to the ground. "Water clone." Kakashi thought to himself._

_The mist nin ended up behind him swinging his sword once more and cutting Kakashi in half, only to find Kakashi had already copied the technique and used it. "I didn't think you Sharingan eye could copy that fast." The mist nin said out loud._

_Each one had there back to each other, both turning at the same time Kakashi with his chidori charged and the mist nin with his weapon both connected. Kakashi's Chidori hit the mist nin in the shoulder and the sword his Kakashi in the arm the sword almost cutting through the bone itself lucky Kakashi had strengthened the arm with chakra before the clash._

_The two jounin fell to the ground, Kakashi was caught by Sasuke who had come back to his senses enough to help his sensei and the mist nin was caught by a petite looking person, Sasuke looked over at her with a snarl. "Are you with him?" The mysterious nin only shook there head. "I'm a hunter-nin who's been after Zabuza for awhile I thank you for your help." Sasuke didn't stop the person thinking that had a reasonable excuse for being there and if she was with this man he didn't know if they could fight with Kakashi in his current state._

_Sakura went to check on Ayame who was still on the ground. "Ayame-chan are you ok?" Sakura looked over the girl to see her giving a slight smile. "Just a few cut's and bruises." Sakura did notice a big gash on her cheek it seemed it got caught on something the other cuts weren't to deep, Sakura went over to there equipment and grabbed some bandage's to help Ayame._

"_I wonder who that guy was?" Asked Ayame he had never given him there name. "His name was Zabuza." They looked up to see Sasuke carrying Kakashi. "How do you know his name?" Ayame asked questioning Sasuke's knowledge. "A hunter-nin came after Kakashi-sensei defeated him and told him the mist ninja's name." Both genin nodded there head just happy the battle came to a end with no deaths on there side._

"Zabuza eh?" Both women who were speaking looked up at the doorway to see a beautiful red headed goddess at the doorstep.

"Namikaze-sama what are you doing here!?" Sakura asked instantly bowing as a show of respect to the older woman. "Oh we were called to back you guys up now then." Krishna's eyes grew dark.

"Can someone tell me where Kakashi-kun is, he needs to explain to me how my daughter got mixed up with Zabuza." Her voice came out cold and deadly causing everyone in the room to shutter and thankful they weren't invoking her wrath.

* * *

**I'm not a fan of this chapter it took to long to write and I didn't really seem to ever get in a groove, oh well poll time.**

******Poll: Which of these women would you want as the 4********th******** member of the harem?**

******A: ****Tsunade**

******B:**** FemKyuubi**


	10. Land Of Waves Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Somehow my spell check messed up and changed the name of Kakashi to Higashiosaka last chapter, it's been changed my apologize.**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Thanks for the support, oh and you caught it I said the 4th member oh who could be the 3rd? I can tell you she hasn't arrived yet...or has she? who knows! *Maniacal laughter*

******Nico2883 – ****Oh interesting things are going to be happening when the team arrives back at Konoha.**

******NarutoKushina – ****I agree they deserve pain!**

******Dragon-master999 – ****My spell check hated me and changed Kakashi to Higashiosaka and I missed it.**

******Hanmac – ****I do have an idea how I would write femkyuubi and it's something like that but not really.**

******Dbtiger63 – ****I have a feeling Kakashi may end up being the most hated character later..*foreshadowing***

**Sunglasesskull – **No Anko doesn't count as a harem member so that means theirs a third..but who is it!?

**Riddickbbtfan – **Not gonna like that sounds amazing not sure if I will use that but it's a great idea that I will think on. :)

**Everyone Else – **Wow 40 reviews last chapter that's amazing, to everyone else who voted on the poll thank you so much it means a lot that so many people enjoy this fic!

Chapter 10: **Land Of Wave Part 2**

* * *

"_Kakashi-Nii-san!" Yell Ayame as she ran into the white haired man's arm. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-nii-san!" The young red head yelled as the white haired man started to run his hands through her hair causing her to look up in his eyes her eyes were watering she had obviously been crying before finding him._

"_What's wrong Ayame-chan?" Asked Kakashi in a soft loving tone that caused the young red head to smile at him. "It's..it's that demon he, oh god I didn't know what I was doing please forgive me!" The girl asked almost breaking down further only to be comforted by the jonin who's arm she was in._

"_What did that demon do to you Ayame-chan?" Kakashi's voice full of venom and hate as he thought what that thing might have done to Ayame. "I didn't want to become his girlfriend he..he...did something to me I wasn't my self and now you hate me cause of it, please Kakashi-ni-san forgive me!" she tightened the hug to re ensure the girl she was now safe with him._

"_I knew he did something to you Ayame-chan for far to long you've been different I should have been there for you I should of stopped that demons influence over you he's nothing but pure evil." Kakashi released his hold and turned his back to the girl as he started to clutch his fist trying to hold back his rage._

_Moments later he was meet with the young red headed girl grabbing him from behind in another hug. "Kakashi-ni-san, I have been tainted by that demon I know it might be to late but he forced me to love him with his demon magic but even during that I only thought of you when I thought of the man I love." Ayame let out another sob after saying this she didn't think she could ever be loved back by this man._

_Kakashi's eye's widened when he heard this confession. "I thought you only saw me as an older brother Ayame-chan." He turned around forcing her to let go of her hug from behind as they now looked into one another's eyes her eyes still watering. "I..I always loved you more then a brother K-Kakashi-kun." In that instance Kakashi took the girls lips with his own surprised the young girl._

_As the two kissed Kakashi took Ayame's legs and wrapped them around his waste as he placed her back against a nearby wall as the two continued to make out his hands starting to roam up her shirt. "I always loved you Ayame-chan." Kakashi said as he broke the kiss for a moment, he broke it once more as he removed her shirt only for her to start blushing. "Kakashi-kun, please take me on the bed." Ayame unwrapped her legs walking to the bed as she took off her skirt and presented herself in only her bra and panties. "I'm yours forever Kakashi-kun." _

**( A/N)Lemon Start...just kidding you didn't really think the first lemon would be KakashixAyame did you?**

Kakashi began to stir in his bed his eye's opening slightly before he fell back sleep soon after.

"_I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Namikaze" Kakashi and Ayame looked into one another's eyes before smiling and giving one another a deep kiss in front of the crowd that showed up for the wedding._

_When the couple was done kissing they looked out to the crowd to see them cheering, everyone had shown up to celebrate the next celebrity couple in konoha, you even had kage's from other villages come it was amazing how Minato had brought peace to this world and every war had stop he was truly a great man._

_Speaking of that great man he came to greet Kakashi and his bride Ayame. "Well Kakashi-kun it seems that your now officially part of the family." Minato gave the young man a smile as he saw the bight smile on Kakashi's face he had even taken off his mask for this occasion the first time ever and under the mask were nor scars or marks or any birthmarks he had a simply handsome face._

"_Does that mean I can call you otou-san?" Kakashi asked in a hopeful tone and Minato gave a hardy laugh. "Of course you can, I'm your farther after all now right?" Kakashi couldn't believe it his dream had finally come true he was finally a Namikaze._

_Kakashi gave the older man a hug. "Finally a father I can look up to." Kakashi said out loud but only him and Minato could hear him. "And finally a true son." Minato said in response the two mean happy to finally have what they always wanted._

_They were interrupted by the beautiful bride coming up from behind Kakashi as she grabbed his arm and pull him to her. "Now then how about we get to the honeymoon?" A sly smile came across Ayame's face obviously waiting for this moment to finally truly become Kakashi's.  
_

Kakashi awoke in a cold sweat. _'Not that dream again.' _Kakashi could feel his body warming up as he thought back to the dream and a perverted smile running over his face as he thought of Ayame being so undressed before him. _'I'll make her mine, then Minato-san will finally see me as his one true son.'_ Kakashi thought once more now feeling fully energized to continue the day that was only he watched the bedroom door open only to find a red head behind it but not the one he wanted to see right now. "K-Kushina-san, what are you doing here?" Kakashi knew well she must have been the team sent to help them and he only prayed she didn't kill him today.

"Oh nothing Kakashi-kun just taking a stroll when I came across this silly little rumor." Kushina moved closer to him a smile creeping on her face a calm smile, to calm. "There was this little bird that told me that on my daughters first mission her jonin sensei who's been a family friend since he was a kid decided to continue an A-ranked mission." Her calm smile remained.

"W-well you see Kushina-san they decided they wanted to continue." Kakashi said trying to reason with the angry red head without dying himself. "Oh they decided Kakashi-kun? I didn't know genin ran the teams now?" Kushina said in a sarcastic tone as she grabbed the injured arm of Kakashi causing him immense pain.

Kushina's face was no longer friendly no right now Kakashi would rather be in the stomach on the shinigami then face this woman. "If anything happens to her Kakashi-kun I will personally kill you, I will kill you in the slowest most painful way imaginable..understand?" Kakashi let out a loud gulp and shook his head signaling he understood her loud and clear.

* * *

**With Ayame**

Ayame was still in the forest though she had calmed herself down, as she was standing up from the tree she felt a familiar presence behind her, turning around to look at a nearby branch she saw him, the love of her life. "Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked confused why he was here.

Naruto instantly saw the red around her eyes indicating she had been crying, he jumped over onto the tree she was on. "Are you ok Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked with a look of concern in his voice. "I'm fine Naruto-kun but what are you doing here?" Naruto jumped down for the tree and motioned for her to follow him down which she obliged.

"It seems my team was called to back you guys up, I still can't believe your first mission went like this I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Ayame could really hear the concern in his voice now and the regret this made her both happy and sad, happy because he worried that much and sad because he had been worrying so much about her.

"It's ok Naruto no much happen..." Ayame was cut off by herself when she felt her throat tighten and her eyes starting to water when she thought about the man she had killed. "Ayame-chan whats wrong?" Naruto moved closer taking the young girls hand into his own. "I..I killed him Naruto-kun!" Ayame almost going into hysterics she obviously didn't come to terms with it yet.

"I'm so sorry Ayame-chan I should have been here to help you cope, it's ok though I'm here now and it had to be done Ayame-chan you wouldn't kill someone unless it had to be done." Naruto asked trying to reassure his girlfriend that she did what she had to do. "You don't understand Naruto-kun! It's not like the pictures they showed us in the academy to prepare us this man didn't get his throat cut or snapped I cut him in half!" Ayame now in full hysterics.

"Ayame-chan." Naruto took her face in his hands and made sure to make eye contact with her. "Was he a ninja?" Ayame nodded her head. "Was he going to kill you and your team?" Ayame nodded again. "Then you did to him what he was going to do to you, I know you want sometime to tell you something that will make everything better but I'm afraid that isn't the case when you kill someone it will stay with you forever." Ayame nodded her head again. "Naruto-kun you act like you've killed someone."

Naruto gave her a serious face. "Ayame-chan what makes you think I haven't killed someone before?" Ayame's eyes went wide he had killed someone? Her Naruto had always killed a ninja? 

* * *

**With Team 7 and Kushina**

Kushina and the injured Kakashi moved down stairs, Kakashi wanted to stay up there in his bed he didn't wanna be with Kushina not when so much happened that could cause Kushina to once more threaten his life most of the time he acted like he was scared of the threats knowing the woman wouldn't kill him just scaring him but when it came to her daughter Kakashi was afraid she would follow through with her threats.

When the two came into the kitchen Kushina had Sakura tell the story of there mission once more and when Sakura got to the part where Ayame had killed a ninja she was proud that her daughter didn't freeze up against her first ninja but also scared that she wouldn't handle it well. "So kakashi-kun did you talk to my daughter about her first kill?" Interrupted the red head as she looked over at Kakashi. "Well you see, we were in a rush and I was going to when we entered the village but we ran in.." Kakashi was interrupted by Kushina's flare of chakra.

Everyone in the room felt there bodies get heavy the amount of killer intent coming from this woman was insane. "Your telling me that you didn't talk to my daughter about her first kill and now she's out there alone trying to figure it out for herself, that's what your telling me Kakashi!?" Kushina had instinctively grabbed her weapon she was more then furious that her daughter was out there hopefully not alone, she had felt that Ayame wasn't in the house and Naruto went to find her she hoped the young blonde had found her quickly after hearing this.

"As I said Kushina-san we had to get to the village there was no time to speak to her about it until we got to the village." Kushina walked forward grabbing his shirt. "Dammit Kakashi! Then stop for the day you know how hard the first death is why would you let someone walk that far without a single word of comfort!" Kushina was trying to calm herself trying to look at it from Kakashi's view but everything he did went against what a jonin leader.

"You know how many genin have died because they froze up during there next battle to they became to reckless!" Sakura and company had moved out of the room at this point the killing intent Kushina was putting off was to intense it was like Zabuza but it felt worse they never knew that the wife of the hokage could be this scary.

She let go of the jonin who had yet to speak again pushing him as she did, he was about to speak once more before Kushina stopped him. "Not a word Kakashi, not a single word I'm going to find my daughter and hope to god she hasn't suffered to much and for your safety I hope she hasn't." Kushina left the house instantly the moment the killer intent had left team 7 came in the genin and the daughter of the bridge builder still shaking from it but calming themselves down.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ayame**

"Naruto-kun what do you mean, have you killed someone." Ayame had hoped he didn't for her not to be there for him for her not to know after being with him for so hurt her she hated when Naruto held something from her it seemed like every time she got close to him he would always have something else she didn't know.

"I've tried to forget about to Ayame-chan but yes I have killed someone I'm sorry for not telling you." Ayame looked at the ground still sad she didn't know about this. "Could you tell me what happened?" Ayame looked up at Naruto hopeful maybe this could help her as selfish as it was to ask Naruto to remember what had to be a horrible memory.

"Yes Naruto-kun could you tell us?" The couple turned around to see Kushina behind them, after hearing her words she had to of heard enough to get the jest of what was going on.

"Kushina-sensei?"

"Okaa-san?"

The couple looked confused at her presence here. "I only come to see how my daughter was holding up I heard she had her first kill today and I wanted to make sure she was ok, which it seems she's at least doing ok so I was going to leave until I heard Naruto-kun say he's already had his first kill." Kushina laid against a tree which indicated to the couple she wasn't going to leave without hearing Naruto's story.

"Fine I'll tell you." Naruto gave a deep sigh he hated remember back this far this time in his life was so horrible. "Ayame you remember the day Anko-sensei died right? How I went to her apartment and found the snake summoning contract?" Ayame nodded. "It happened that day."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had finally stopped crying it was around midnight when he started to leave the apartment finally able to regain his composer enough to pick himself up and leave. "Goodbye Anko-sensei." The young boy said in a sad as he looked over the room once more knowing it was most likely going to be rented out and he would never see it again just like he would never see his sensei again._

_He walked to the front door and opened to find a man about to knock. "May I help you?" Naruto asked he instantly recognized the smell coming off the man he seemed to be drunk._

"_Oh what are you doing there boy?" The man asked in a slur as Naruto could tell the man could barely hold himself up on his own two feet. "I was just coming by to pick something up." Naruto responded._

"_Oh yea? I'm trying to pick up something to!" The man said in a cheery tone causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow."What is it sir? I'm sure I could go in and get it for you." Naruto highly doubted this man knew Anko this guy seemed like the scum of the earth well to Naruto everyone in this village not named Anko was scum._

"_I came to pick up that fine ass ninja that lives here." The drunk man said in a laugh. "I don't mind that she's a snake whore, hell even they need loving am I right or am I right boy." This caused a instant rage to run over the boy he wasn't able to even speak his mind went black this man how could this man speak of Anko this way._

"_Oh I bet you got some to didn't you boy, oh man I'm sure she's great in the sack if you want you can join me and her the more the better." another laugh came from the man as the rage built up in Naruto more._

"_SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ANKO-SENSEI!"Naruto said loudly he began to hear nearby dogs starting to bark in response to his yell though he didn't pay any attention to that but the drunken man did as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder tightly._

"_You know now that I see you closer your that fuckin demon brat aren't you, to think she would even fuck someone like you." Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch enough was enough he stabbed it in the mans stomach once,twice,thee times until the man fell to the ground._

"_AHHHHH!" Naruto jumped on the man and continue to stab him time and time again it continued until he couldn't feel arms anymore they were to heavy to lift a single time more, when this happened he finally regained his senses and looked at the scene he caused his eyes started to water once more._

_The young boy got up and started to run through town, he ran by some villagers who were going on late night strolls some of them were yelling about the demon having blood on him some started to chase him thinking he had killed someone which they would be right in thinking._

_Naruto ran for hours until he found himself in the forest of death his only true home in this hellhole of a village, he ran though the forest until he was to tired to moved anymore and laid on the ground the tears never stopping. "I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry I can't not without her not without Anko-sensei."_

_Naruto looked at the kunai he was still holding before taking it and putting it on his neck before in a swift motion silting his own throat finally content with dying._

_**The Next Day**_

_Naruto's eyes opened as he looked up at the sky, it seemed like the sun was out it had to be mid-day the boy looked over at the ground beside him before seeing a kunai laced in blood laying near him that's when he remembered what transpired the day before. 'Why am I alive?" Naruto asked as he started to feel his throat only to feel the scar left over from the cut._

_**'That would be my doing kit, I saw everything.' **Naruto heard the Kyuubi in his mind and gave a sigh. 'Why didn't you let me die?' Naruto knew how content his was with dying that night it was actually scary thinking that he almost took his life last night._

_**'Kit if you die then I will die, though I'm not a being who is afraid of death I do want my revenge but if you believe so dearly that you want to take your life then your welcome to I wanted you to be in your right mind to make that decision.' **Naruto picked the kunai up again and put it against his throat once more before a chill went down his body and he let the kunai drop he couldn't do it not in this state of mind last night it seemed like he lost everything but he knew now that he was thinking clearly Anko would of killed him herself for what he did last night._

_'I'm sorry Kyuubi, thank you for being there for me you always are.' Naruto heard a grunt from the fox and smiled. "Before I die for Anko-sensei I will make sure to kill the bastard hokage." Naruto's conviction to kill that man had been revived and stronger then ever before._

_**Flashback End**_

Ayame grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Naruto I'm so so so sorry you had to go through that." She pulled back to look at the boy's eyes to see them starting to water a bit she knew how hard it was for him to remember that day she felt horrible for asking him to. "It's ok Ayame-chan I will always have you won't I?" Naruto asked with a smile as Ayame confirmed what he said with a nod of her head before pulling him into a kiss trying to comfort him.

Kushina on the other hand was speechless she took off without saying a word. 'Anko-san I know you would hate hearing this but even though you made him into a great ninja you also gave Minato the ammunition to make sure Naruto could never beat him." Kushina stopped on a tree and looked back to far to see the couple. 'You did more harm to that boy then good Anko-san I hope that I'll be able to help him if not then Minato will be the one laughing in the end." Kushina prayed she could fully help this boy come to terms with his former sensei's death.

* * *

Next time

Chapter 11: **Land Of Waves Part 3**

Onto the poll now.

Tsunade: 14

FemKyuubi: 17

I'm going to keep this poll going till the wave arc is done, your allowed to change your vote if you wish but only one vote per person.


	11. Land Of Waves Part 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – I can see your point of view, we will see how the votes go you never know what could happen :)

**NarutoKushina – ****You really picked up on the main theme of that dream it wasn't him loving Ayame it was his dream of being Minato's son which will be further explored in later chapters.**

**Sunglasesskull – ****Not gonna lie, I read this comment a few times and laugh mostly because I know a ton of guys who fit that description to a tee.**

**Narutokushinalove – **Thanks I was really trying to make his first kill fit into the theme of the story and I didn't want him going around killing villagers in his youth. Though that flashback was suppose to happen in a later chapter I decided it fit to well to do it then.

**The One in the Mask - ** 1. right now when it comes to Anko is more of a problem then it is a help he doesn't think and goes into a rage if that were to happen against any high level ninja they would use that to there advantage.

2 That question has been asked a lot and I can't give out a ton of info but he will match Minato's power at some point.

3. I do love the cold and calculating Naruto as much as the next person, that's what I envisioned him to be when the story first started but then again he was going to be a god mode Naruto and for this story I prefer a realistic type Naruto, he is also still calculating and will become more so the further the story goes.

**Hiatagi-Satori – **I don't think I'm adding anymore to the harem but there will be more then enough red heads for everyone's liking. :)

**Everyone Else – **Again thanks again to everyone who voted it means a lot :)

* * *

Chapter 11: **Land Of Wave Part 3**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Kushina and Kakashi had woken up before everyone else in the house. "Kakashi-kun I believe this week Zabuza will attack again." Kushina's voice still hateful toward the jonin she had grown to not trust him with the way he's been handling Ayame.

"Why do you believe that Kushina-san I gave him a chidori in his shoulder I doubt he would be able to fight at full power." Kushina pulled out the plans for the bridge and put them on the table. "Your right it would take weeks if not months to recover from that blow but lucky for us time isn't on his side, as you see the bridge will be completed this week if we guard it everyday so the hired mercenaries don't delay the completion then Zabuza will have to make his move before he's recovered." Kakashi gave a nod at Kushina's logic agreeing with the older jonin completely.

"I also believe we should train the genin, one of the teams will guard the bridge and the other will train there students." Kakashi once more nodded his head. "We should start right away then I will wake up Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said. "I'll wake up Naruto-kun and Ayame-chan then." The two genin then went upstairs to wake the genin up.

Kushina was heading to Naruto's room first upon opening it she came to a surprise in Naruto's bed it seemed her daughter had snuke into his room last night she was currently snuggling the young boy who had a smile on his face, she thought of giving them a bit more time after seeing how content they were this morning but they were on a mission and no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't give the teens anymore time alone.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Ayame-chan." The red head said as the two kids started to stir in the bed before opening there eyes, both looked at each other before jumping back, Naruto because he didn't know Ayame was in his bed and Ayame because she didn't realize she had fallen asleep after visiting Naruto last night.

"Ayame-chan what are you doing in here?" Naruto asked through a yawn. "Oh I came to talk to you last night but you were asleep, I took a sit beside you on the bed to see if you were up, I suppose I fell asleep instead." Ayame said in a slight laugh.

"Well Naruto-kun you didn't do anything indecent to my daughter did you." Kushina said with a smirk getting a reaction from Ayame who blushed but getting none from Naruto. "I wouldn't do anything Ayame-chan wouldn't want, then again you may be a grandmother sooner than you thought Kushina-sensei." Naruto shoot back at Kushina who held her reaction not giving the boy the satisfaction of knowing he got her, Ayame on the other hand was in full blown blush she looked like she was in her own world.

Kushina shook her head. "I'm going out we need you two to meet us outside in five minutes so no time for baby making." Kushina gave them a soft smile as she turned her heels and walked out the door leaving the two alone once more.

Naruto was about to get up when Ayame grabbed his arm. "Hey Naruto-kun you do love me right?" Naruto looked at Ayame who seemed to have broke out of her previous trance at the mention of them making love last night. "Of course what makes you think I don't love you?"

Ayame looked at the ground. "Do you love me more than Anko-san?" Ayame instantly moved her hand to her mouth. '_Oh god did I really just say that?' _Ayame knew better then anyone how much Naruto cared for his sensei she wanted to know where she stood compared to the woman but to say this out of no where would probably upset Naruto.

Naruto looked at the girl when he could instantly see the guilt on her face, he calmed himself he knew she was probably jealous of Anko, if anyone else were to ask this then it would be there death warrant but Naruto couldn't get mad at Ayame for asking this. "I can't answer that Ayame-chan you know I can't, I love you both but it will never come to picking you over her because if you forgot she is dead." Naruto even calm barley held back his emotions.

Naruto stood up and started toward the door. _'No I got to continue he may get mad but I have to know I have to!' _Ayame thought to herself she didn't want to push Naruto to much be she needed to know where she stood she had to. "If you had to choose between killing Otou-san and saving Anko-san what would you choose?" "Anko-sensei." Naruto said instantly no hesitation in his voice no doubt.

Naruto thinking that was the last question put his hand on the doorknob before hearing Ayame speak once more. "And if you had to choose between killing Otou-san and saving me?" Ayame asked in a low tone hoping to head the same instant response from Naruto to prove she matted as much as Anko but the response didn't come immediately. _'He's hesitating.'_ That's all Ayame needed to know the slight hesitation was more then prove where she stood in Naruto's heart. "Of course I would choose you Ayame-chan." Naruto immediately left the room after saying that leaving Ayame heartbroken. _What did I expect?' _Ayame would follow out a few moments later leaving herself time to calm down.

As Ayame moved downstairs she saw that Sasuke and Sakura were both up and with the two jonin along with Naruto she also noticed the awkward silence that happened when she walked into the room, Naruto looked at her without speaking and she did the same to him everyone noticed the awkward vibe going on between them. _'what happened when I left?'_ Kushina asked herself knowing if she brought it up it would most likely cause more problems for the two of them.

Kushina decided to explain the plan of how the teams would switch out who went to the bridge and who would train, after explaining it was decided that team namikaze would go to the bridge and team 7 would be training to prepare for the battle on the bridge.

After the briefing the two teams went there separate ways.

* * *

**With Naruto and Kushina**

The two were on the bridge watching the bridge builders work, they had been here for a few hours and no sign of a ninja attack nor a mercenary attack. "So Naruto-kun what happened when I left?" Kushina asked what had been on her mind all day.

"Nothing happened, Ayame asked a question that didn't need to be asked." Naruto turned to look out at the village. "If the question didn't need to be asked then why are you on edge Naruto-kun?" He turned around looking at his sensei a gave a loud grunt. "Look I'm not on edge ok, i'm perfectly fine." He then gave her a bright smile though it was obviously fake. "See happy." Naruto said pointing to his smile.

"What did she say about Anko-san?" Naruto turned around looking shocked. "How did..." He looked gave a sigh. "Am I really that easy to read?" Kushina gave a nod of her head. "When it comes to Anko-san you are easier to read then any ninja I know." Naruto turned his body again this time laying his forehead on the edge of the bridge. "Kushina-sensei what am I going to do?"

This surprised Kushina she never thought he would be worried about he obsession with Anko. "What do you mean?" Kushina needed the boy to admit more of his problem on his own maybe this was a chance to break though the wall Anko had made. "You know what I mean, I'm pathetic you think I don't know that every time she's mentioned I break down." Naruto raised his fist and slammed it down against the bridge not even noticing the pain it caused or the skin breaking and blood starting to trickle down his fist.

"I mean today Ayame asked me who I loved more her or Anko-sensei!" Naruto started to pace around still ignoring the injury. "How am I suppose to answer that I mean why would she ask that!" Kushina keep listening to the boy every word until he let everything out it wouldn't help to speak to him only to let him vent.

"Why did she have to leave me Kushina-sensei?" Naruto finally asked someone that question the question he had asked himself for years the question he wanted someone to answer for someone to answer to him so he could finally have peace.

"Naruto-kun if what you say is true and the hokage sent her on a suicide mission then it's obvious why she left you and didn't run away from the village." Naruto looked up at the woman finally his eyes starting to water. "W-why then!" Naruto's voice full of hope, Kushina smiled at the boy before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Because Naruto-kun she believed you were strong enough to fulfill your dream and she believed in you." Kushina watched the boy to see if her words got though. "Thank you Kushina-sensei."

The boy moved away from his teacher and smile adorning his face. "Hey Kushina-sensei I want you to help me put everything to rest I want to become the ninja I can be I no longer want this glaring weakness please help me finally come to terms with Anko-sensei's death. " The red headed woman gave the young boy a nod. "Of course I will Naruto-kun."

Kushina then pointed at his hand. "Now then you may want to put a bandage on that you really did work on your fist." Naruto looked down just noticing the blood on his hand the the pain finally registered and he let out a loud winch.

Naruto started to bandage his hand when he looked over to see his teacher leaving. "Kushina-sensei it isn't time to leave yet?" Naruto asked the jonin. "Of course it's not but if there was going to be a attack today it would of already happened so I'm going to head out I'm going to talk to my daughter about what you told me." Naruto got up and started to head the same way she was before being stopped. "Naruto-kun I'm leaving I never said you could." Kushina gave a sly smile as she jumped off leaving the boy alone to gather his thoughts and watch the builders work.

* * *

**Team 7**

Kakashi and team 7 were working on the tree walking exercise so far Sakura had finished it on her first go with Sasuke having a hard time but Ayame not even making it two steps up the tree without falling back down.

When the Uchiha made it to the top finally he loooked over at Ayame. "To think your the hokages daughter and you can't even make it two steps up the tree." Sasuke gave a grunt of disgust at the young red head who gave no reply. "My apologize Sasuke-kun I will try and get this down so I don't hold the team down." Sasuke just turned his head as if to dismiss this girl completely. _'Screw you to Uchiha!' _Ayame thought to herself not daring to speak out to the boy not because she was scared of him, no she could destroy that boy with ease it's the other sharingan wielding person on there team she was afraid of.

"Ayame-chan I believe we will continue with water walking training if you manage to finish this then you can join us." Ayame gave a nod at her sensei as she watched the other three taking off leaving her alone.

"Now then on to my questions." Ayame turned her head to see her mother. "Okaa-san how long were you there?" Kushina gave a glare to her daughter. "Long enough for the Uchiha brat to disrespect my daughter."

Ayame got up and looked away. "Okaa-san you have a bad habit of watching people without being seen." Ayame said in a off handed remark, she couldn't count the times her mother watched her without her knowing.

"Rather or not that's true your going to tell me right now why you are having trouble with tree walking when I know for a fact you can do it with ease." Kushina gave off a tone that she wouldn't take a lie or anything that stretched the truth she wanted to know everything.

"Please Okaa-san just let me deal with this." Kushina held a stern glare. "Your sure doing a good job then honey, let's see everyone on your team thinks your a joke, your handling it well." Ayame looked away from her mother not wanting to meet her gaze.

"I'm not allowed to use all my skills I have to stay behind the Uchiha." Kushina was shocked at the venom that came out of her daughters voice when she heard her speak of Sasuke sure the kid was to into himself but for her daughter to speak of someone like that they must really be trash in her eyes.

"And what happens if you do get ahead of the Uchiha?" Kushina asked wondering what Kakashi could use against her daughter. "W-well if I don't stay behind the Uchiha then he will kill Naruto-kun." Ayame said in a whisper she felt like a young child going to tell her mother whats wrong so she could fix it but Ayame knew she alone couldn't fix this issue.

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have a quick talk with Kakashi-kun then." Kushina grabbed the sword from her back before giving it a grin. "Honey please go back to the house I think your training is done for today." Ayame nodded her head knowing when he mother got that kind of look on her face not to say no to her.

* * *

**With Team 7 **

**2 hours later**

Sakura was standing on top of the water with a large smile on her face. "Kakashi-sensei I did it!" she yelled to her sensei who was busy helping Sasuke learn it even though he hadn't made any progress since they started. _'I suppose Sasuke-kun is more important.' _ Sakura walked back onto land before walking over to her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei I finished with the training what can I do now?" Kakashi glared over at the girl obviously frustrated that the Uchiha wasn't picking up on his exercise faster. "Nothing were done here Sakura-chan." Frustration even coming through with her voice.

"No I can do this!" Sasuke yelled as he walked on the water only to instantly drop into it, moments later he came back up anger covering his face. "Dammit!" He hit the water with his fist in rage. "At least i'm ahead of the Namikaze, well she doesn't even deserve that name with how pathetic she is." Sasuke climbed out of the water a shiver running down his body as the wind hit it.

"Sasuke-kun she's just having a hard time with this training is all." Sakura said surprised both the males she usually always agreed with Sasuke. "Why do you give a damn about the loser?" Sasuke asked this had to be the first time he had ever asked Sakura anything. "Well I don't think she's that bad just having a hard time with the training is all." Sakura had become impressed by Ayame and somewhat jealous of her skill when she fought ninja and Sakura wasn't dumb there was no way Ayame was weak if she could fight off those kinds of ninja's.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he walked off toward the house the pink haired girl following him like a puppy going back to her usually fan girl roots.

_'I should find Ayame-chan I told her to meet us here when she finished, that damned girl is trying to mess with me.' _Kakashi thought his mind racing with ideas to make Ayame pay for not coming over here and making Sasuke feel better about him not getting this exercise.

Kakashi was walking through the forest heading toward the young red head when he heard a whistling sound in the air, he turned around to see something spinning in his direction he couldn't tell what it was, the object was spinning to fast, he had barely dodged it as he looked at the tree beside him he could see a sword stuck in the tree. _'Who's is this?' _Kakashi went to inspect it when he noticed it poof. _'A fake!?' _That's when he heard another whistling sound in the air this time he couldn't dodge it.

If his right arm was at full mobility he could of dodged it but he didn't take into account the injury and the new sword stuck into his arm planting him against a tree. _'Fuck!'_ He looked over at the sword when he noticed something familiar about it then he realized just who's sword this is. "I'm fucked." Kakashi said out loud when he heard someone walking toward him.

"I agree Kakashi-kun you are quite fucked." The red headed mother said her eyes glaring into Kakashi's. "Now then Kakashi-kun if you have time, how about we have a quick talk about how your training my daughter?" She walked over grabbing her sword and started to move it to cause the man more pain. "AHH!" Kakashi yelled out and the sword started to move.

"Now then Kakashi-kun my daughter told me some interesting things today." Kakashi was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight. "I didn't mean to hit her Kushina-san please I'm sorry!" Kakashi yelled out a tear running down his eyes.

"Oh you hit her to." Kushina moved the sword upward as far as she could making the cut longer. "She never told me about you hitting her." Kushina's eyes full of rage. "Well I think we are going to have a fun night right Kakashi-kun?" Kushina said with a smile as she pulled out a kunai and swung the kunai at lightning speed cutting off his index finger instantly. "My, my you should be more careful Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi looked down to see his finger on the ground and blood starting to flow from where his finger use to be. "Oh god I'm sorry please Kushina-san!" Kushina looked at the boy who had been a brother to her daughter almost all her life, she didn't give off even a hint of being sorry for what she had done to him.

She moved the kunai up to his left arm right under the wrist. "Now then why did you do it? If you don't answer I will cut off your hand." Kakashi looked for some doubt in her eyes something that told him she wouldn't do it, there was none. "I'm sorry it was Minato-sensei!" Kushina eyes widened a bit before going back to her cold expression. _'Dammit how blind was I to Minato-kun.' _

"Why did he tell you to do this?" Kushina pushed the kunai against his wrist causing it to puncher the skin. "He told me to hold her back he never said why though!" Kushina knew Kakashi wasn't lying there this man has always followed Minato's wishes without question.

Kakashi then felt his vision growing more blurry by the second, Kushina also noticed his skin becoming pale and his eyes becoming cloudy. "Look's like your about to pass out due to blood loss." Kakashi raised his head up just enough to make out a smile on Kushina's face. "Don't worry Kakashi-kun I'll get you bandaged up and I will be here when you wake up to continue this conversation."

Kakashi felt himself go into unconsciousness but before he did he thought to himself. _'Please don't let me wake up.' _Kakashi's body went limp as Kushina pulled out the sword in his arm before she started medical treatment on the wounds. She and Kakashi had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

**Tazuna's House **

I was midnight and Kakashi and Kushina hadn't come back, Ayame was worried about her mother she couldn't sleep at all thinking about her mother and about her conversation with Naruto this morning she had thought of what she could do to make it up to her and also bring peace to herself about her place in her heart.

We find the young red head outside Naruto's room, she turned the nob walking into the room it was dark with the only light coming from the window and the moon shined through.

Ayame walked to the end of the bed before lifting the covers and moving up to Naruto's face, the young boy noticed something moving under the covers as he awoke he was meet with his girlfriends face in front of his. "Ayame-chan what ar.." Naruto then noticed it he felt her skin, not just a little skin it felt like. "Ayame-chan what are you wearing?"

Ayame kissed the boy. "I'm not wearing anything Naruto-kun." Naruto in a moment of desire to see her body tried to move the covers up before she pulled his hand away. "No looking Naruto-kun all you can do is feel." Ayame moved to his ear. "But when we become chunin you can have it all." Ayame had a intense blush on her face.

"Ayame-chan I thought you were upset about this morning." Naruto had worried that this morning would cause there relationship to stall. "I've accepted where I am in your heart I know you love me Naruto-kun enough to be with me for the rest of your life and what more can I ask from the man I love?" Ayame kissed him.

"Your to good to me Ayame-chan you know that?" Naruto said as he got no response. "Ayame-chan?" Again no response that's when Naruto realized that Ayame had fallen asleep on top of him. _'Well then suppose I should go to bed.' _Naruto moved his body a bit to get more comfortable that's when he remembered her naked body on his. _'How the hell am I going sleep!' _That night was a sleepless night for Naruto one to stop the temptation from pulling the covers up and the second was the feeling of her body was causing his desires to go crazy.

"Ayame-chan you know I would choose you over Minato's death any day." Naruto said finally to the sleeping girl as he accepted his fate of not sleeping this night.

* * *

**Poll**

**Tsunade – 22**

**FemKyuubi – 25**

One vote person, you can change your vote.

Next time: **Chapter 12: Land of Waves part 4 **(Ending of the arc)


	12. Land Of Waves Part 4

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_I do not own Naruto or any of it's properties_

**Reviews**

**ncpfan** – Yeah I didn't wanna go to over the top with the interrogation, if I did then it wouldn't be realistic for no one to question it.

**NarutoKushina – ****I think you'll enjoy this chapter, you may learn more about Kakashi's background story. Next chapter we learn about the seal..maybe :)**

******Sylaurias – ****I think Kakashi got beat down pretty bad but we'll see if it get's worse.**

**Bloodbrother 18 - ****^^ should be up...now**

**Atsik10 – ****I don't know if she'll go that far...oh who am I kidding she would!**

**Sabery – ****Yea I'm also glad Kushina and Naruto are becoming closer each chapter wonder what's gonna happen next?**

**It's Always Sunny In Philly – ****Yep Kushina is finally becoming the woman she once was!**

******Zaara the black – ****I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Everyone Else – ****Again thanks again to everyone who voted it means a lot :) **

* * *

Chapter 12: **Land Of Wave Part 4**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tazuna's House**

The next morning Kushina much like the previous morning walked into Naruto's room to find her daughter once more laying with her boyfriend this time she was laying on top of him. Kushina didn't have time to tease them this time she walked over and pulled the covers off the teens to wake them up, two things happened, one they didn't wake up and the second she saw her daughter completely naked under the covers.

She quickly let go of the covers as they dropped down covering the couples body. _'I didn't see that'_ Kushina went with a new plan. "Ayame-chan, Naruto-kun wake up." Kushina said shaking there body until the two of them started to stir it was Naruto who woke up first and noticed Kushina first.

"Oh Kushina-sensei one second." Naruto tried to get up until he remembered the young red head on his body. "Ayame-chan it's time to wake up." The blonde said as he ran a hand through her hair. "Five more minutes Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Ayame-chan your kaa-san's here." Ayame's eye's opened instantly as she started to raise up, she was about at the point where the covers were gonna drop from her body until she remembered she wasn't clothed, she grabbed the covers and wrapped them fully around her body leaving none for Naruto.

"Okaa-san why are you here, knock next time." For the second day straight Ayame found herself blushing madly after waking up. "My apologize Ayame-chan I didn't expect to find my daughter naked on top of her boyfriend, by the way Ayame-chan we need to have a talk about that." Kushina's voice serious as Ayame gave her a nod.

"Now though we have more pressing issues, I need you and Naruto-kun to come outside Kakashi-kun has some things to say." Ayame looked nervous at this hoping that this wouldn't backfire and Kakashi hurt Naruto over something her mother did and Naruto was confused why Ayame seemed to be nervous about.

"We'll be down Kushina-sensei, just let us get dressed." Kushina nodded and walked out of the room as Naruto looked at Ayame who walked over and picked up her nightgown. "No looking Naruto-kun." Ayame said as the blonde turned his head.

The two go there clothes on and walked out the door heading outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Kushina and Kakashi**

The couple walked outside to find Kushina and a very nervous looking Kakashi beside her, he looked like hell, whatever happened to him the two prayed it would never happen to them, he had gashes all over his body his clothes were shredded.

"Okaa-san what happened to Kakashi-ni-san?" Ayame asked asked her mother. "Oh nothing much we just had a conversation isn't that right Kakashi-kun?" the nervous jonin simply nodded his head, Ayame looked over at the man she thought of as a brother and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun." She knew it was her fault he was like this, maybe she was to nice but seeing someone she cared about this hurt and it being her fault made her feel awful.

"Ok what the hell's going on here?" Naruto spoke up clearly confused at what had happened. "Why is Ayame sorry and why does Kakashi-san look like he's been through hell?" Kushina looked at her daughters reaction and felt bad for her but she wouldn't allow anyone to mess with her daughter like this, she then looked over at Naruto. "That's what Kakashi-kun is here for he's going to explain everything." She looked over at the jonin with a smile. "Isn't that right Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi nodded his head as he moved forward.

"Ayame-chan I must apologize for the way you've been treated since becoming my student." Kakashi looked away not being able to meet her gaze. "I can't make any excuses but I will tell you why I did it, your father told me to hold you back because you were to close to Naruto-kun." Kakashi looked at the poor girls eyes opened wide in shock it seemed like she hadn't accepted what kind of man Minato actually was.

"Why did you listen to him Kakashi-ni-san?" Ayame asked knowing that Minato meant a lot to Kakashi but enough to hurt her like this?"

"Should I tell even this Kushina-san?" He looked over at the cold eyes of the older red head stared back at him. "I didn't bring you here to tell half the story." Kakashi gave a sigh at her answer before looking at the ground he took a deep breath before he continued.

"It all starts when my farther's returned from the battlefield one day."

_**Flashback**_

_**The young Kakashi stood at his doorway eagerly awaiting his father's return, this young ninja hopeful thought of his father in such high regards his father was Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's white fang and in this boy's opinion the greatest ninja to ever live.**_

_**His father was late from the mission but the boy waited all night it was midnight and he knew he would be in trouble when his father got back but he needed to see his father before he went to bed. He waited all night until he saw the front door open his heart jumped a beat, he was waiting to give his father a hug like he always did as he ran up to the man before an overwhelming snitch took over. "Otou-san what's wrong?" Kakashi finally got the first good look at the man, this wasn't the man he was use to his father always gave him a hug and a smile this man though just walked by him pushing him to the side.**_

_**The young boy still followed his father. "Please otou-san what's wrong?" The man still moved away from Kakashi and slammed his bedroom door shut leaving the boy confused about what happened to his father, that same young boy had a sleepless night he had given up on talking to his father and laid in his room alone in the dark wondering all night what he could do to cheer up his father.**_

**Next Morning**

_**Kakashi hadn't slept a wink his eye's were getting heavy but every time he would close him he would picture his father in that state again and just wake up, Kakashi was about to lose the battle to sleep though until he heard a knock at the door, the young white haired boy moved to the door and opened it.**_

"_**Is Hatake-san in?" This young chunin asked he had to be he wore the chunin jacket. "Well my otou-san is.." Kakashi was interrupted by his father coming out of his room the older man holding his head. "Kakashi-kun let the man in, I'll be back in a second." Sakumo walked to the kitchen to find something to lessen this hangover.**_

_**Kakashi invited the young chunin in as the chunin thanked him and walked to the couch and took a seat. "So your Kakashi-kun then?" The young boy nodded his head. "Well your making quite the splash in the academy, your the top of your class if I'm correct?" Kakashi nodded his head again. "How did you know?" Most chunin wouldn't know he was the top of his class not because it was a secret but because most just wouldn't care enough to look.**_

"_**Oh hokage-sama always talks about the academy students, I swear he wants me to teach that class one day." The young chunin gave Kakashi a smiled as his father walked in. "Namikaze-san what are you doing here?" Finally the name of the chunin was said as he looked over at Sakumo and smiled. "I just wanted to see how you were Hatake-san it was a difficult trial we had to go through." The blonde said with a soft sigh.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you Namikaze-san." The blonde stood up before looking over at the young Kakashi who's eyes were wide. "Wait your Minato Namikaze?" The chunin knew his popularity throughout konoha he was known as the next great ninja the next genius of konoha by all rights he would be the next Sakumo Hatake who is thought to be the most known and well respected ninja in any village.**_

"_**That's my name Kakashi-kun." The young blonde rubbed this white haired boy's head. "Well then I must be off Kakashi-kun, Hatake-san." The young blonde bowed his head before making his exit as Kakashi looked over at his father. "Are you ok Otou-san?" The white haired man nodded his head. "I'm fine Kakashi-kun now get dressed for the academy." Kakashi nodded and headed off.**_

_**The two of them walked to the academy as they walked by the villagers Kakashi noticed something weird, the villagers keep whispering things he couldn't make it out until he listened closer.**_

_**Traitor**_

_**Coward**_

_**Garbage**_

_**Betrayer**_

_**Filth**_

_**All these words and more were being thrown towards them, not towards his father only, he looked up to see if his father was was phased by them. "Otou-san why are they angry at you?" Kakashi was use to people only praising his father but never demeaning him like this to be so angry what could of happened on that last mission.**_

"_**It's nothing Kakashi-kun don't worry about it." Sakumo said as they made it to the academy he dropped off his son and not another word was said to his son as he left off to find relief in alcohol once more.**_

**That night**

_**It happened again Kakashi waited all night for his father to come home only for the man to come home drunk staggering to his room as the young boy worried in his room everyday trying to hold back the tears that his father wasn't the same man that his father wasn't the super ninja that Kakashi envisioned him to be.**_

_**It also became a routine that Minato would come to check up on the two always making sure that Kakashi and his father was ok and if there was anything he could help them with, this happened for two months the worse two months of Kakashi's live.**_

_**On that day two months later everything changed though Kakashi stayed up all night once more like usual but his father never came home, it wasn't until the boy got brave enough to venture into the man's room that he found his father dead on his bed blood flowing onto the floor beside his bed. **_

"_**Otou-san?"**_

"_**OTOU-SAN!" **_

_**The young Kakashi ran to his father's side to check him but nothing he felt the man's pulse there was nothing he looked at the man's face it had become completely white, even Kakashi at this young age knew his father was dead and gone the man that he looked up to all his live had left him and by all means killed himself.**_

_**A lot of emotions ran through Kakashi but only one stayed and that was rage. "Why!" He couldn't understand why did his father leave him was he a coward like all the villagers had said it had to be his father wasn't a great man his father was an awful ninja who lied to his son, a bad ninja and a horrible father.**_

_**Kakashi's eyes teared up as the boy cried all night until he finally passed out from exhaustion and shock, he laid there unconscious praying these last two months had all been a dream.**_

**Next morning**

_**Minato walked in on the young boy passed out and his father dead on the bed, Minato gave a sigh as he picked up the white haired boy and carried him out of the room he called for a medic group to come and get the body of Sakumo as he watched over the boy beside him.**_

_**It took another two hours for Kakashi to wake up and find Minato beside him. "Namikaze-san!" Kakashi said in surprise he usually saw his father every morning, that's when the events of last night hit and he remembered what happened last night.**_

"_**What happened to Otou-san?" Kakashi looked up at the older man in hope that it wasn't as bad as he thought. "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun but Hatake-san took his life last night as I'm sure you saw." Minato watched the young boy start to cry again as he hugged the young blonde who put his arm around the young white haired boy trying to calm him. "Why did he leave me!" Minato pushed the boy off and looked at Kakashi in the eye.**_

"_**Because Hatake-san is a coward." **_

_**Kakashi's eye's widened. "Shut up he wasn't!" Minato stood up giving a sigh. "If you want to know the real Hatake-san then follow me." Kakashi was still angry at his father at Minato at everything but he did what the older man wanted and followed him as they walked through the village Kakashi started to hear whispers from the villagers but this time it was praise for Minato.**_

_**Kakashi felt a sense of happiness he remembered when his father use to be praised like this, he looked up at Minato and gave a smile it felt so right to be praised like this he hoped one day he would get the same kind of praise like this man.**_

_**The two of them came up to the hokage's office soon after as they walked inside they found the old hokage sitting in his chair. "Oh Minato-kun and Kakashi-kun to what do I owe this pleasure?" The old man held a smile but knew of what happened to Kakashi's father which saddened him greatly.**_

"_**I think Kakashi needs to know what happened in Sakumo's last mission." Minato said as the hokages eye's widened. "Minato-kun we can't do that." Minato shook his head. "Please hokage-sama." He looked over at Kakashi with a look of sadness. "If we don't he may lead a path of darkness he is confused and if he finds out what really happened maybe he can come to terms with what happened." The hokage looked at Kakashi and knew that Minato had a point if Kakashi were to never come to terms with this it could lead to the boy's death or maybe later down Kakashi couldn't take it a would go rogue and leave the villager becoming a missing-nin.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun are you sure you want to know." The elder hokage asked as the boy nodded. "Fine then I will tell you, on Hatake-san's last mission, he was suppose to infiltrate hidden village, of course I can't tell you which because if that got out then it could cause a war." The hokage gave a sigh as he continued. "Your father's team got caught and he and Minato-kun were the only ones no captured they chance of them capturing the info we needed was now unlikely so Minato-kun came up with a way to save there comrades." Kakashi looked over not knowing that Minato had been on the mission as well.**_

"_**Then the day Minato was going to save there comrades it was Sakumo who fled the battlefield, he ran away Kakashi-kun, he abandoned everything his mission and his team." Kakashi's eyes went wide as his mind went blank his father had done that the great white fang of konoha was truly a coward like Minato had said.**_

_**Kakashi looked over at Minato obviously holding tears back. "I apologize Namikaze-san that I doubted you." Minato gave a pat on Kakashi's head and smiled. "No worries but I have a question Kakashi-kun." The young boy looked up at Minato. "What is it Namikaze-san?" The young blonde held a smile trying to calm the young boy's emotions. "Are you going to become a ninja still?" **_

_**Kakashi thought for a moment before his eye's widened. "I will Namikaze-san, I will be a ninja the greatest there ever was." Minato looked over at the hokage. "Hokage-sama I have a request." The elder man looked at Minato questioning what else he needed. "What is it Minato-kun?" The elder man asked wondering what else this young blonde could want.**_

"_**If I'm a jonin when Kakashi-kun graduates I would like for him to be on my team." The hokage looked between the two and gave a sigh. "That would be easy to do since Kakashi-kun needs someone he trusts then I will allow it but only if you become a jonin." What Minato didn't know what the hokage already planned to promote him after the last mission but the mess with Sakumo had slowed it down.**_

"_**Thank you Namikaze-san I will be sure not to be a disgrace like some ninja we know." Kakashi said in a low tone that caused a chill to go up there spine it seemed Kakashi had found his resolve and reason to be a great ninja.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun if you need anything please let me know." Minato told the young white haired boy who nodded his head and left the room leaving the hokage and the blonde alone, he had no idea what they talked about afterward but he didn't care he had to prove that he wasn't his father.**_

**Next morning**

_**Minato liked for the last two months knocked on the door on the Hatake household as the same young boy as always opened the door. "Namikaze-san what are you doing here?" Kakashi eyes had hardened since last night, Minato could tell this wasn't the same boy that he had taken to the hokage's office yesterday.**_

"_**Kakashi-kun I've come to walk you to the academy if that's alright." The white haired boy nodded his head as the two walked toward the academy. "Have you come to terms with what your otou-san did?" Kakashi looked up at Minato with confusing.**_

"_**I'm sorry Namikaze-san you might have me confused with someone else, I don't have a otou-san."**_

_**Minato looked to the side and gave a grin. "I see, then I apologize Kakashi-kun."**_

**Flashback End**

"You know the rest, your family pretty much adopted me and." Kakashi was going to continue until Ayame jumped and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Kakashi-ni-san I didn't know you had such a hard life!" Both Naruto and Kushina thought the same thing _'She's to nice to be a ninja' _They each looked at one another before sighing.

"This doesn't explain your treatment of Ayame-chan." Naruto said breaking up the hug. "I may not know all that happened but I get the jest of it and it pisses me off." Naruto moved closer to the man his anger clearly getting the better of him. "I don't give a shit what happened to you in the past, tell me why you would ever do anything harmful to Ayame-chan." Naruto held his anger only because Ayame seemed to have forgiven the man instantly.

"It was a mistake Uzumaki-san I apologize, my mind hasn't been right but after my talk with Kushina-san I understand that I almost ruined my relationship with the girl I see as a sister." He looked down at Ayame who looked up at him with sadness. "I hope one day you'll forgive me Ayame-chan."

The young red head just smiled. "I already forgive you Kakashi-nii-san." She then went back to hugging him.

Naruto moved over to Kushina. "Do you think he won't tell the bastard about this?" Kushina heard Naruto speak in a whisper not wanting the two others to hear. "Not a damn chance but maybe this changed him." Her eyes gave off that she was still pissed at the man. "Least I got that damned finger of his before Ayame-chan forgave him that helps a little." Kushina wouldn't lie she wanted to hurt Kakashi more for what he did to Ayame but it happened to Ayame and it was up to her to decide rather of not Kakashi should be forgiven.

"Yeah at least a finger, next time it's his head." Naruto said as he looked at Ayame wishing she wasn't so nice but left the brother and sister time to reconcile, the blonde hoping that Kakashi had a change of heart for Ayame's sake but Naruto felt like it wasn't very likely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Poll**

**Tsunade - **25

**Femkyuubi – **33

Ok I lied one more chapter in the wave, I didn't think Kakashi's flashback would take so long to write and I didn't want it overshadowed by the events of next chapter so my apologizes.

Next time: **Chapter 13: **Land Of Waves Part 5 (Ending of arc...I promise!)


End file.
